Oneshot Series (Vol 1)
by IceAgeFan
Summary: Oneshots from my own personal series. OOCness is imminent, you've been warned. TiPo, ViCra.
1. Messing With The Master

**NOTE: PLEASE READ CHAPTER TWO FIRST BEFORE CHAPTE ONE. OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE CONFUSED**

 **A/N: Hello all, I've put off posting this for a long time, but since I wasn't really getting any reviews telling me how my stories were and what to improve on I figured I'd post it anyway since it seems no one cares. So here we go, it's a mix of my own OCs and the KFP characters. Yes the story is filled with OOCness, it's the whole point. I wrote them for myself, so I didn't have to worry about whether they were OOC or not. I know they're OOC. Anyway, list of my OCs are:**

 _Andrew (Me - Jia's boyfriend)_

 _Jia (Andrew's girlfriend)_

 _Ace (Ace's girlfriend)_

 _Aela (Ace's boyfriend)_

 _Teo_

 _Sapphire_

 _Jinzu_

 _Athena (Andrew's Sister/Ex Girlfriend)  
_

 _Paarthurnax (Who is actually an Elder Scrolls character, for those who've heard or played Skyrim)_

 **Anyway, on with the story. This is a oneshot series by the way, if anyone has questions then just ask me. Also, TiPo and ViCra are in this too.**

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Not any of the KFP characters.

It was a normal day in the Jade Palace and everyone was in the kitchen having their breakfast. Today's training session belonged to the Six and Andrew. Po and the Five had the day off. Po had an idea though for him and the Five to do. The Six and Andrew left the kitchen and so did Shifu. This left Po with the perfect opportunity to say his idea.

"Hey guys I got an idea for what we could do today?" Said Po, as he smiled at his comrades including Tigress, his girlfriend.

"What is it?" Said Crane, as he sat with Viper coiled round him.

"Why don't we prank Andrew?" Said Po, as he looked at the weary faces of the Five.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Said Monkey, as even he thought it was dangerous. And he done a lot of pranks.

"No, he won't even know who it was" Said Po, as he now held Tigress' paw.

"But Andrew's still an extremely dangerous warrior, I mean he's a Kung Fu Master and A Master of the Way of The Voice" Said Mantis as he was also weary of this idea.

"Come on guys it'll be fun. Think of the fun we could have" Said Po, as he tried to convince his comrades. Then his girlfriend agreed.

"Alright then Po, I'm in, It'll mean we can spend more time together" Said Tigress, as she held her boyfriend's paw.

"Awesome, are you guys in?" Said Po, as he and Tigress looked at the rest of the Five.

"Ok then, lets go" Said the others and they smiled.

"Awesome!" Said Po, as he fist pumped, showing his excitement. Everyone chuckled and Tigress giggled before kissing her Panda lover on the cheek. They all headed to the training hall and seen the Six in position for their lesson. They were chatting to each other though, as Andrew was getting ready to give them their lesson, which was on using a sword.

Po was holding a cucumber in his hand as everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Honey, why are you holding a cucumber in your paw?" Said Tigress, as she was next to him.

"I'm going to replace his sword with a cucumber" Said Po, as he tried to hold a laugh back. Monkey then grinned when he said that.

"Ah cucumber sword, good one" Said Monkey as he smiled at the Panda.

"Thanks buddy, lets do this" Said Po, as he went out quietly to place the cucumber. He went up to Andrew and took out his Daedric Sword. He then put the cucumber in instead of the sword. He then sneaked off back to the others. They all quietly chuckled and watched Andrew begin his lesson on how to fight with a sword.

"Good morning students" Said Andrew, as browsed the faces of his students.

"Good morning Master" They all replied, as they looked at their Master.

"Today is an important part in your training, as you will be learning how to expertly fight with a sword" Said Andrew, as he then paced back and fourth the length of the line his student had formed.

"The sword I will be demonstrating today is the Daedric Sword" Said Andrew, as he pulled out what he though was one of his Daedric Swords. He looked at it and didn't see his trusted Sword, but instead a cucumber. He stared at it, dumbfounded at how a cucumber had replaced his Sword.

"Why the hell am I holding a cucumber?" Said Andrew, as he was now totally confused. The Five and Po burst out laughing at this point. It was so funny to see him pull out what he thought was one of his lethal Daedric Swords, but instead pull out a green, crunchy cucumber.

"Ok guys, please tell I'm just being delusional and that there is not a cucumber in my paw" Said Andrew, as he looked at his students.

"Master it's a cucumber" Said Sapphire, as she too, like the others, was completely baffled at how a cucumber had gotten there. The Five and Po then laughed out even more hilariously than the first time.

"Well then I guess it's just a regular training session today guys" Said Andrew, as he threw the cucumber away. The Six bowed and began to use the regular training gear, still baffled as to how a cucumber had gotten there.

The Five and Po walked away from the training hall, more than satisfied by the results.

"Oh Po, I'm actually glad I joined you now" Said Monkey, as the rest of the Five agreed.

"That was hilarious. Did you see his face when he pulled out that cucumber" Said Mantis, as everyone laughed and went into the Valley to celebrate a successful prank.

The pranks continued for the rest of the week, with the Five and Po becoming more happy with each one. And Andrew becoming more confused with each one. They ranged from disappearing food, to the candle suddenly going out when he and Jia were having a romantic dinner at the Palace.

One day though, the Five and Po's prank went completely wrong.

Andrew was meditating in the Hall of Warriors. Everything was very serene and peaceful, as his mind cleared and the Moon Pool's water was still. The Five and Po though were attempting another prank. This time it would be to put a pile of his clothes next to him, so when he came out of his meditation, they would be right there.

Po went up to the Tiger Master and placed a pile of his silk training vests and silk training pants next to him. He then snuck back to the Five. They all waited and watched silently. Andrew then came out of his meditation and indeed saw a pile of his clothes next to him. He was again confused and then sniffed the clothes. The Five and Po watched with hopeful eyes praying that their prank would work. Unfortunately it didn't. They all blinked at the same time and he wasn't there. They then turned around and seen him standing right behind them.

"Hey guys" Said Andrew, as he smirked. They could all tell he knew it was them.

"Uh we're just...You know...Sight seeing" Said Po nervously, as he failed completely to cover up.

"I know it was you guys" Said Andrew, as he grinned widely.

"Ok we're sorry, don't hurt us" Said Po, as he and the Five cringed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I am going to teach you a lesson" Said Andrew, as he then grinned even more. They could all sense something bad happening.

"W-Whats that?" Said Po. Andrew pointed to them and they looked at themselves. What they saw, completely shocked their minds and faces. They were ALL in pink tutu's. And all had pink dresses on...Well Mantis and Viper had a dress and tutu that fitted them. Andrew then went up close to them and whispered his lesson.

"Here's the lesson; Never...Ever mess with me or play pranks on me" Said Andrew, as he walked away laughing. The Five and Po tried to get them off, but it was no use. They all woke up the next morning with the same dresses and tutu's on. And when they walked into the kitchen everyone laughed.

"Morning fairies" Chuckled Andrew, as the others laughed even more. Jia held onto Andrew as she laughed with her boyfriend. She then snuggled into Andrew as he cuddled her. The Five and Po just sat down and glared at the Tiger Master for doing this to them.

"You know, you guys actually make for some pretty beautiful ballerina dancers" Said Andrew, as everyone laughed again, mostly Sōng and Su though.

"I'm sure Sōng and Su would be more than happy to teach you" Said Andrew, as he then laughed hysterically with the two girls from the Ladies of the Shade.

Later that day the Five and Po were back to normal.

And from that day forth. Not a single prank has ever been played on Andrew. The Five and Po never went Messing with the Master again.

 **A/N: So there you go, review if you want. Favourite and follow if you want, I don't really mind. I'll be posting more soon. Goodbye for now.**


	2. About my OCs - Background

**About my OCs.**

So this is the background of my OCs in short. Casue there's a lot to cover. So, first off. Andrew was put into Bao Gu Orphanage by his mother when he was 7 as his village was attacked by bandits. He met Tigress there and they became best of friends. Then Andrew was adopted by Master Paarthurnax and took to High Hrothgar, in Skyrim. He was rasied there and taught the Way of the Voice (google it).

Then when Andrew was 12 he was taught by Master Oogway kung fu. He studied Tiger Style and had a special gift for it, even Oogway was surprised. Then he soon completed his course. He then met up with his teammates. Who you'll meet later on, as the series progresses. The team was called the Super Six and was rebirthed from it's last members, of who, Paarthurnax was a part of (the Super Six began with Paarthurnax). They all continued as a team until a big day came. The Elder God Tournament. One of the biggest tournaments in the world, only three Elder Gods in total can be chosen. The first one would be here at this tourament. Whoever was chosen to be an Elder God would get the Sun Scroll, which if used turned the user into a god and gave them the power of the sun.

Andrew was chosen by Master Paarthurnax to be the First Elder God of Skyrim. Everyone was delighted...All but one of his teammates, who had wanted to be an Elder God very much. He tried to kill Andrew and was banished from High Hrothgar. But before heleft, he swore revenge. So over the next few weeks, one by one the Super Six members disappeared, until it was Andrew and his girlfriend Athena. Scared that she'd be taken and they'd never see each other again, they broke up. Then they made cuts in their wrists and put the cuts, thus mergiung their blood and becoming brother and sister (this DOESN'T work in real life. DO NOT ATTEMPT) Then, two days later Athena was gone. Andrew was heartbroken and depressed.

Two years later, he was over his depression and was tasked to train the next Super Six. Six students entered. Jia, a _**BEAUTIFUL**_ female South Chinese Tiger. Aela, a _**beautiful**_ female Snow Leopard. Ace, a handsome male African Lion. Teo, a male Monkey. Sapphire, a female Gaboon Viper. And Jinzu, a male Red Panda. Andrew was in awe at them, specifically Jia and Aela. So thinking he could never possibly win over Jia's heart, he started a relationship with Aela on that very night. He had seen her looking at him and he knew she liked him. Plus he was also still hurting from the loss of Athena those two years ago.

The relationship was mainly built on romance, with them kissing and cuddling at every oppertunity. But as time went on, Ace (who liked Jia) started to develop jealousy towards his Master. He realised he truly loved Aela and not Jia. In return, Jia wasn't interested in Ace, but instead Andrew. She developed a jealousy of her Snow Leopard teammate. But after one month, Andrew and Aela broke up after realising who they truly loved. Andrew asked Jia out on a date and Aela asked Ace out. They both started dating after the date.

6yrs later and everything was fine one day. Until suddenly, Andrew's old teammate who'd took out the other members of the Six returned for the Elder Scroll and to kill Andrew. Battles raged on, as the whole of High Hrothgar was on alert. High Hrothgar was reduced to rubble, Andrew and his teammate fought, but it was no use. Andrew was defeated and lay on the ground exhausted. Then Master Paarthurnax engaged, he too was took down. Then disaster struck. Andrew's teammate took out a katana he acquired..And stabbed Master Paarthurnax. He then left the scene, claiming victory. Andrew was left a mess as he screamed for his Master to come back. He couldn't heal him or bring him back, as he hadn't used his scroll. The Sun Scroll. The Super Six came over and Andrew told them of the news. They were all deflated, but Andrew told them they must not be defeated and must fight back. They left for the Valley of Peace, as Andrew had known Po since a young cub. This is where my first story starts (I'll not be posting it). They were took into the Jade Palace and settled there. They learned to live with the Jade Palace Masters, who they were soon inseperable with. A second Elder God tournament happen and at it, a miracle happened...Master Paathurnax returned. He never explained how he survived and hasn't even today, but he was alive. That's all that mattered to Andrew. The Elder Tournament went on and Jia was crowned the Second Elder God of Skyrim by Master Paarthurnax.

Andrew was delighted with Jia, as was everyone else. The Jade Palace also held a tournament before hand in the form of the Lotus Warrior Tournament. Tigress was crowned the Lotus Warrior. Po was delighted with her, as they were dating. After the Elder God tournament, Andrew went through a sad two days after Ace asked about Andrew's teammates. Athena immediately came to mind and the Tiger Master ran up to the roof of the Jade Palace. Jia went after him and talked. But he was still sad, that night they went to sleep in sadness. The next day was worse. Andrew had ran off and the Five, Shifu, Po and the Six had to find him. They eventually did and Andrew told them the story of Athena. They were all sympathetic for him. Jia told him though that Athena wouldn't want him to act like this. Agreeing, Andrew went back to his normal self to honour her.

The next day though...An anonymous guest requested to see Andrew...It was Athena. Andrew was **FILLED** eith joy and had a massive reunion with her. He told everyone the history of them and introduced her to everyone. He told her of everything that had happend and then slept with her and Jia that night. He wanted to make sure she was safe. Then over the next month, Andrew's teammate returned. The entire Valley was evacuated. The Five, the Six, Shifu, Po and Athena included. Andrew went up against his teammate in a massive final battle. They fought until it got to the point where Andrew was tied in rope, as his teammate headed to Jia...He planned to take her as his mate. Infuriated, Andrew burst out and defended Jia. He activated his elemental power and fought his teammate to a stand still. Until he used the Sun Scroll and official became a god. He became immortal and gained the power of the sun. Andrew then used one of his new abilites, Aegis Light (I'll post his abilities in a seperate post) to defeat his evil teammate. He managed to somehow survive Andrew's attack and used his own Ultimate move called Hell's Call. Meteors fell from the sky, until Andrew used his _ULTIMATE_ move. The most powerful move in the universe... **Auraxl**. His teammate was vapourised in Sun Energy, as he was defeated and no more. After using his new ability, Andrew was unconcious from using it. He regained conciousness after a few seconds and celebrated with his teammates.

He later went on a flashback date with Athena, after he got Jia's permission. But throughout the date, Andrew kept feeling attracted to her. Later on when they were in he meadows. He could keep his attraction at bay no more...and so he made love with her. Gulited, they both told everyone. Andrew became terrified that Jia'd break up with him/ But to his complete surprise, she didn't. she understood what had happened and forgave him. And this leads us to today. A week after his teammate's defeat.

If you have any questions, then just ask. Hope you're all ok.


	3. Once Again

**A/N: Another oneshot, this one is shorter. Some of them will be. Enjoy. PLEASE review so I know what you think and if I should continue posting these. Otherwise, it'll be another case of Alone 2. It'll just get ceased.  
**

He lay there broken...Wounded...No hope. The great Master Andrew's life had finally come to an end.

Andrew and Jia were out stopping a team of bandits from harming a village. Andrew though sacrificed himself to save a villager that was about to be killed. Now he lay there in his girlfriend's arms. Speaking his final words.

"No...You _can't_ die, we need you. **I need you!** " Cried Jia, as she looked at her dying boyfriend and Master. She was absolutely broken. She thought they were going to be together forever.

"I have to die Jia, nothing can be done. This is fate...And mine, just happens to end early" Said Andrew weakly, as he was getting weaker by the second. Jia was crying so much into her boyfriend's chest, that the tears were mixing with the blood on his chest. Andrew held her close, as he knew this would be difficult. He then began to say his last words.

"You and the rest of the Six must continue your training. You must fulfil your destinies. Life must continue. I was honoured to be your Master. And I was especially honoured to be your boyfriend...I love you...Master...Jia...Hu" Whispered Andrew, as his eyes closed and he slipped away from reality. Jia then screamed for him not to die.

" _ **NOOOOO! PLEASE! YOU CANT DIE! NOOOOOO!**_ " Cried Jia, as she burst out crying, burying her face into his non beating chest. But no matter how hard she cried, or how many times she pleaded for him to come back. Until suddenly

"Oh god! _*sharp inhale*"_ Jia looked at her supposedly dead boyfriend, as he sat up and drew his breath. She squealed excitedly and hugged him tightly bathing him in kisses and cuddles.

" **YOU'RE ALIVE!** " Screamed Jia in complete felicity. Andrew chuckled and responded back to her as he loved her so much.

"Heh, I always will be honey" Said Andrew as he suddenly kissed her lovingly. Jia kissed back and sat there in her Master's arms as they shared their love. Jia was very happy that her handsome Tiger was with her Once Again.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Remember to REVIEW. Until next time, goodbye.**


	4. Let us Talk

Hi...I feel like no one even notices me these days. Always passing by my story like it's some kind of novelty story. I feel as though my attempts to make everyone happy always end in disaster. Ever since I started joined fanfiction 2yrs ago. Everything has went downhill. My friends speak to me less, they're less interested in what I do...Since I've started writing stories though...It's gotten worse. People send me bad messages, the people I write stories for are ignoring me more and more. I feel as if the only person who enjoys the stories I write...Is me. And even I don't enjoy them anymore, becase you guys aren't enjoying them. So I've decided to reach out to all of you on a personal level. I want you all to tell me what you all want. And I don't just mean the two people who only review my stories. I mean everyone who reads my stories and wants me to put out more stuff. What kind oif stories do you want from me? This especially goes for all my FF friends. Lady Shadow92, CookieM2012, MasterTigress4444, KungFuPandaFanatic, AlienHeart1915, TinextremeTim, TiPostorymaker...What do you want from me? We all use to be so close :( We'd message each other and chat and laugh and have good times...What happened to us all? We don't even talk now. I don't want that to happen. So please, reach out to me and speak to me. Tell me what you want, say hi to me. Tell me what you think I should write. I _**LOVE**_ all of you dearly. You're my friends...My best friends. I think of you guys as _brothers and sisters_ that I can talk to if I'm lonely or sad. I don't want to lose that... _Ever_.

And I know what you're all thinking "Oh shut up Ice, you've said this before. Stop whining"...I only say it because I love hearing you guys. I love talking to you all and interacting with you guys. And now I've no one to talk to. No one to thank or entertain. I loved hearing what you guys thought or your suggestions. I want that again. It was _**SO**_ heartwarming. I remember I actually cried with happiness on how many people liked and enjoyed my oneshot Nightmares...But now...I get none of that. It's saddening and I'm actually hurting as I read this. I read ALL of your stories and love them all...But, I'm just so lost nowadays. Anyway, I'll be going now. Remember, even if you don't contact me or let me know what to write...I'll still **always** love and think of you guys. Bye.


	5. Interruptions

_A/N: Hello everyone, here's another oneshot from my OCs. Hope you all enjoy, remember to_ _ **review**_ _so I know what you think._

It was late at night in the Jade Palace and Andrew and Jia were in their room having a romantic evening. This happened once every week and was basically them pouring their hearts out to each other, cleaning each other and other romantic gestures and actions. Andrew sat with Jia snuggled into him, both were purring away happily. The room had dim lighting and had red petals on the bed. Currently they were lovingly talking.

"Jia, do you know something?" Said Andrew, as he cupped her chin. She smiled and purred at him.

"What is it my handsome Tiger?" She purred, as she looked cutely at him and swished her tail back and fourth in a seductive manner.

"You are absolutely beautiful my kitten" Said Andrew huskily, as he stroked her cheek fur. She smiled and kissed _his_ cheek.

"And you are very... _very_... **very** handsome, my Sun Warrior" Said Jia, as she then went to pull him into a passionate kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, the door went. They sighed and Andrew answered it.

"Who is it?" Said Andrew, as he inquired who was behind the door.

"It's me, Master Andrew" Said Zeng, as the poor goose stood behind the door.

"Sorry honey" He said to his girlfriend.

"Come in" Said Andrew, as he recognised the voice as Zeng, the Palace messenger. The goose went up to him and Andrew spoke once again.

"You have interrupted me and Master Jia Hu's private time, what is it?" Said Andrew, as he inquired what Zeng wanted.

"Sorry Master Andrew, but a message from Master Paarthurnax has been sent for you" Said Zeng, as he handed the letter to the Tiger Master.

"Thank you Zeng" Said Andrew, as he took the letter and nodded at the goose, who bowed back and then left. He sat the letter on his dresser and turned to his girlfriend.

"Sorry honey...Now, where were we?" Said Andrew, as he held his girlfriend. Saying the last part huskily again to get the mood going.

"I think here" Said Jia, as she slowly moved towards his lips. They connected, but as soon as they did, the door went...Again. Andrew sighed and answered it again.

"Who is it?" Said Andrew, as he once again inquired who was behind the door.

"It's me bud" Said Po, as he stood behind the door, waiting for permission to entry.

"Come in Po" Said Andrew, as he still sat with his girlfriend snuggled into him.

"What is it Po? You're interrupting me and Jia" Said Andrew, annoyed at the interruptions.

"Sorry bud, it's to say that Master Shifu wanted me to tell you that there is a meeting with him tomorrow" Said Po, as he smiled at Andrew. Andrew rolled his eyes and then noticed Tigress at the door.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Said Andrew, then he noticed Ace, Aela and the Wu Sisters turn up at his door. He suddenly got angry...REALLY angry. He got up and walked up to the door, pulling out his sword.

" **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL WANT?** CAN'T YOU SEE ME AND JIA ARE HAVING A _ROMANTIC_ NIGHT TOGETHER. **GET LOST, NOW!** " Roared Andrew, as he was panting with rage. Everyone stood shocked at Andrew, even Jia was a _little_ bit shocked at what he said.

"Everyone who is not to be here, leave this room, or I will **_make_** you leave" Said Andrew, as he tried to control his anger. Everyone immediately left the room, leaving only him and Jia. He walked back to Jia and pulled her into his chest again.

"I'm so sorry about tonight babe, lets make up for it now" Said Andrew, as he leaned in to kiss Jia, but instead he kissed thin air. He looked to see Jia looking at him.

"I'm not really feeling the mood anymore babe, I'm gonna turn in. Night" Said Jia, as she then blew out the candles and went to sleep. Andrew just sat there with a shocked look on his face. He then went to sleep the same as Jia, but he didn't cuddle her on anything. Both went to sleep that night drained of a romantic evening and with a new incredible hate.

For Interruptions.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading. Again, if you've enjoyed. Review, favourite and follow. If you're confused about my characters background, then go and read chapter 2. Tells you all about what's happened up till the current point._


	6. Last Breath (Alt Version of Once Again)

_A/N: Hey guys this is what Once Again originally was before I changed it and retitled it for here._

He lay there broken...Wounded...No hope. The great Master Andrew's life had finally come to an end.

Andrew and Jia were out stopping a team of bandits from harming a village. Andrew though sacrificed himself to save a villager that was about to be killed. Now he lay there in his girlfriend's arms. Speaking his final words.

"No...You _can't_ die, we need you. **I need you!** " Cried Jia, as she looked at her dying boyfriend and Master. She was absolutely broken. She thought they were going to be together forever.

"I have to die Jia, nothing can be done. This is fate...And mine, just happens to end early" Said Andrew weakly, as he was getting weaker by the second. Jia was crying so much into her boyfriend's chest, that the tears were mixing with the blood on his chest. Andrew held her close, as he knew this would be difficult. He then began to say his last words.

"You and the rest of the Six must continue your training. You must fulfil your destinies. Life must continue. I was honoured to be your Master. And I was especially honoured to be your boyfriend...I love you...Master...Jia...Hu" Whispered Andrew, as his eyes closed and he slipped away from reality. Jia then screamed for him not to die.

" **NOOOOO! PLEASE! YOU CANT DIE! NOOOOOO!** " Cried Jia, as she burst out crying, burying her face into his non beating chest. But no matter _how_ hard she cried, or _how_ many times she pleaded for him to come back. He didn't.

He had taken...His Last Breath.


	7. Rare Occurrence

_A/N: Hey guys, got another oneshot for you all. Thank you guys so much for the constant support and kind messages. I LOVE you all very much :D Hope you enjoy it!_

It was a bright day at the Jade Palace and everyone was in the training hall. The Six were in the training hall doing their daily training session. The Five and Po were walking to the training session to see how things were going. They suddenly heard yelling and shouting. They ran to the training hall and opened the doors. They suddenly were looking a one of the rarest things in the universe. ANDREW AND JIA WERE ARGUING! This never happened as they were always giving each other love or cuddling. But now they were fighting. Everyone just stood quietly and watched, as entering the argument would be suicidal.

"Oh my god, why won't you just listen!?" Said Jia angrily, as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Me? What about you? You never take the blame for anything, your always in the background, looking as innocent as a small child, the blame always lands on me" Said Andrew, as he answered back in a similar manner to her. She then scoffed at him, as if chastising him for making such a statement.

"I always take the blame, you rarely take the blame, your too busy meditating and going around trying to impress everyone" Said Jia, as she answered back.

"Trying to impress everyone? You always try to impress everyone. So don't say it's just me" Said Andrew, as he answered back like that was meant to be.

"Your meant to be my boyfriend! Not my enemy" Said Jia, as she answered back with venom in her voice.

"Yeah and your meant to be my girlfriend, so don't try that on me" Said Andrew, as he looked serious at her. Nobody knew why the argument started, all they cared about was it finishing. The atmosphere was completely tense. One wrong move and you could die instantly and painfully.

"Oh fine I'm leaving!" Said Jia, as she stormed off, leaving the Tiger Master all by himself with the others.

"Fine be that way!" Shouted Andrew as he left the training hall. The others just stood there and tried to figure out what happened.

Jia was now sitting at the peach tree as she was thinking over what just happened. She and Andrew just had a fight. She then thought about it and started to think about why they were even fighting in the first place.

*Was I too harsh on him?* She thought as she then began to realise something.

*Oh god, I never took anything he said into consideration. I have to go to him. I need to fix things* She thought and with that she ran off to get her boyfriend back. When she got into the Palace, she noticed everyone at the Training Hall and that they were even more shocked than when the two of them were arguing. She went to see what the problem was and what she seen made her eyes widen in complete and utter shock.

Andrew was destroying the Jade Palace training hall. There were Wooden Warriors that were split up the middle. The Jade Tortoise was cracked into multiple little pieces. The Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion looked like they HAD been to oblivion, as they were nothing but splinters. The fire pit was not working and everything else was wrecked. He then walked away from the Training Hall, leaving everyone in complete shock. Jia then thought against her decision to see her boyfriend just now.

Later on in the evening Jia decided to go to see her boyfriend. She had to discuss things with him. She knocked on the door and Andrew replied.

"Who is it?" Said Andrew, as he sat inside on the bed he and Jia shared.

"Andrew, it's me Jia, can I talk with you?" She said softly, as she didn't want to anger him. There was a pause between the question and answer though. But he then answered.

"Come in Jia" Said Andrew softly, as he got off his bed and stood in front of his girlfriend.

Jia then began talking first.

"Babe I just want to say that I'm so s..." She didn't even finish the sentence, as Andrew grabbed her head and smashed his lips onto hers. She widened her eyes in complete shock, not at all expecting what was happening. Eventually after a few minutes, they broke the kiss and Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist, as her paws rested on his muscular chest. What he said next though, she REALLY didn't expect.

"No...I'm the one thats sorry" Said Andrew, as he stared into her beautiful azure orbs.

"Why?" Said Jia, as she looked in confusion.

"I shouldn't have been arguing with you. I treated you horribly and I was a complete idiot about it. I understand if you want to break up and find someone else" Said Andrew, as he let go of her. She was now a wee bit upset that he thought she would break up with him.

"Andrew! I would never...Ever break up with you. Not even after the biggest argument in the history of ever. Your my boyfriend. You are a dream. I will always love you, no matter what happens. I will never leave you. I love you so much my handsome Tiger" Said Jia, as she then nuzzled his chest. Andrew was surprised she was this forgiving, but smiled and nuzzled her head back. He then picked her up bridal style. She squealed as she usually did and then giggled cutely.

"Lets go to bed, my beautiful angel" Said Andrew as he then kissed her on the cheek and set her down on the bed. He got in and pulled her into him, as she snuggled deep into his chest and hugged him tightly. The two locked tails and then began purring happily.

"Night babe, love you" Said Jia, as she smiled.

"Night sweetie, love you too" Said Andrew, as he then rubbed her back gently.

The two fell asleep peacefully, as they purred happily. Knowing that what happened today, was a Rare Occurrence.

 _A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot, another one will be up soon. Should hopefully be sometime on Friday. Got tons more oneshots for you guys to read and hopefully like them. I'm really happy at how people have taken a liking to the series. And again, thanks for the support. You guys are bodaciously awesome! Hope you're all well, take care and I'll see you in the next oneshot :D_


	8. Caring Soul

Note: This chapter contains a lot of Andrew and Jia fluff.

It was a bright day at the Jade Palace and the Masters were outside sparring. The only one that wasn't was Jia, as she had been injured in a recent fight with bandits. So she stayed inside her and Andrew's room to be taken care of and to be healed.

Andrew along with the Six (except Jia) was going up against Shifu, the Five and Po. They were about to start when Zeng came down to them.

"Master Andrew!" Shouted Zeng, in a matter of urgency. The Tiger Master immediately turned to him.

"What is it Zeng?" Said Andrew, as he was wanting to know what the urgency was.

"It's Master Jia Hu, she needs you" Said Zeng, as he began to slow his breathing. Andrew then bowed to Zeng.

"Thank you Zeng" Said Andrew.

"Of course Master Andrew" Said Zeng. The Tiger Master then sprinted off on all fours, at top speed to get to his injured girlfriend.

"I'm coming Jia!" Said Andrew, as he rushed through the door and seen Jia sitting against the wall behind her bed.

"Andrew, your here!" Said Jia, as she then smiled widely at her boyfriend. She was very relieved to see him.

"I'm here babe, are you ok?" Said Andrew, as he panicked over her.

"I am now that your here" Said Jia, as she kissed her Tiger's lips. Andrew smiled, as he kissed back lovingly. They pulled away and Andrew gave her a clean up. He was licking her fur to get away any dirt and also as a sign of affection to her. Once her was finished he gave her a lick on her nose and then kissed it. She giggled happily and then looked at him softly.

"Thank you baby, I enjoyed that very much" Said Jia, as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Your very welcome sweetie. Is there anything I can get you?" Said Andrew, as he held his girlfriend's paws softly.

"Yes honey, some water would be good" Said Jia, as she was still nuzzling his cheek.

"I'll go get you that my kitten" Said Andrew, as he cupped her cheek and kissed it. But before he left, she called out to him.

"Andrew" Said Jia, as she looked lovingly at him.

"Yeah babe?" Said Andrew, as he looked at her in a similar manner.

"I love you" Said Jia, as her azure eyes sparkled in the light, adding to her beauty.

"I love you too" Said Andrew, as he then left to get her some water. He went to the kitchen and got out a sizeable glass. He turned on the tap and filled the glass slowly. He then thought about what he had done to the bandit who had hurt Jia, as word quickly got to him that his kitten was hurt. He had used his new move on the bandit, called Sun Pulse and it completely evaporated the bandit in Sun energy. He finished filling the glass and walked down to their room.

He got to the door and opened it, as he found his kitten awaiting her glass of water. He handed it to her and she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks babe" Said Jia, as she took a sip of her water, before sitting it on the bedside table next to her. Andrew then got onto the bed and sat beside her, pulling her into him and cuddling her.

"What are you doing honey?" Said Jia, as she wondered why he wasn't with the others.

"I'm staying with you sweetie" Said Andrew, as he kissed her forehead.

"Why aren't you going with the others?" Said Jia, as she didn't want him to waste his time.

"Because staying here with you is much better" Said Andrew, as he grinned at her. She giggled and smiled at him.

"Oh Andrew, your the best boyfriend ever. I love you so much my handsome warrior" Said Jia, as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"And your the best girlfriend ever. I love you so much my beautiful angel" Said Andrew, as he and Jia then sat on the bed and began to chat.

The hours passed by and the two Tigers sat on their bed snugged into each other, just talking about them and everything else. They were very happy and Jia especially was. She found it very sweet that Andrew had spent time with HER rather than with the others. Andrew then noticed Jia was beginning to get a bit sleepy.

"Tired sweetie" Said Andrew, as he kissed her forehead. Jia nodded and yawned out, emitting a rather adorable squeal. Andrew chuckled lightly.

"Come on you, snuggle in" Said Andrew, as Jia did exactly that and snuggled into her boyfriend's chest fur. The two then locked tails as they always did and started purring...LOUDLY.

"Night Jia, I love you forever" Said Andrew, as he kissed her cheek.

"Night Andrew, I love you forever as well" Said Jia, as she then kissed his lips and snuggled back into him. She was happy to have him, as hers.

Her sweet Caring Soul


	9. Replacements

_A/N: Kind of a useless oneshot by still, it's part of the series._

Another day had arisen for the Jade Palace Masters and things were different today. Usually Master Shifu trains the Five and Po, as they are his students. And Andrew usually trained the Six, as they were HIS students. But today, for some reason the places had switched. So Shifu was training the Six and Andrew was training Po and the Five. The two Masters walked to the kitchen to tell everyone about the bizarre change.

"Everyone listen up" Said Shifu, as he stood beside Andrew, looking at both his and Andrew's students.

"There will be a change in training schedule today" Said Shifu, as Andrew continued.

"Now for some weird reason, the places between me and Master Shifu have been switched. So for today I will be training with the Furious Five and Po. While Master Shifu trains my students. Are we all clear?" Said Andrew, as he looked at all his students and the Five, along with Po.

"Yes Master" Said the Six as they responded to their Master.

"Are you clear MY students?" Said Shifu, as he now asked HIS students.

"Yes Master" Said the Five and Po, as they looked at their Master.

"Training will begin after breakfast" Said Andrew, as he and Shifu walked away. The students then went back to eating and talking.

Breakfast was then finished and the Six were standing with their Master, as he was talking to them, before they trained with Shifu.

"Now students, you need to be understanding with Master Shifu, he will not know some of the courses you will do. So if he can't help you, then move onto something else. Plus you will treat Master Shifu the same way you treat me...Well, except you Jia, you won't kiss or do anything romantic with Master Shifu like you do with me" Said Andrew, as he chuckled with the Six. The students laughed, as Jia slightly blushed red.

"Now try your best. If you do need help then ask and Master Shifu will try to help you as best as he can. Also, try to have fun. You may go" Said Andrew, as the Six bowed to him.

"Master" They said and started to walk away. But Jia was stopped by her boyfriend, as he held her waist.

"Now have fun you and you are going to kinda be the Master in charge, since you are the leader of the Six and an Elder God. I know you'll enjoy yourself. I love you very much" Said Andrew, as he looked into his girlfriend's azure filled orbs.

"I know babe, everything will be ok. I promise. I love you very much as well" Said Jia, as she smiled. Andrew smiled back and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and then the two broke off.

"Go" Said Andrew, as she went to go, but found her butt getting slapped by her boyfriend. She squealed and looked at him. He blew her a kiss and she responded with a smirk before blowing her own kiss back at him. She then left for the others. Shifu had a similar talk with the Five and Po, then when he dismissed them they went to the training hall to wait for Andrew.

Andrew then proceeded to the training hall where he found the Five and Po already lined up. He was kinda impressed that they were lined up without being told. Just like the Six.

"Hey guys" He said to them casually before the lesson started.

"Hey Andrew" The students responded in unison. Andrew set down his water and then got ready to teach. He then stood in front of the Five and Po, ready to teach them. If he can that is.

"Good morning students" Said Andrew, as he addressed them the way he would with the Six.

"Good morning Master Andrew" Said the students as they responded to the Tiger Master.

"You can all call me Master you know. First I need to ask you what you have all been learning" Said Andrew, as he looked at each student.

"We have all been learning different things, Master" Said Po, as he looked at Andrew who was listening in closely.

"Ok, have you stuck to your own Styles? Or have you been learning from one particular Style?" Said Andrew, trying to get more info.

"We have stuck to our own Styles, Master" Said Crane, as he stood next to Viper, his girlfriend. This was going to difficult.

"Ah. Well, this is going to be difficult" Said Andrew, as he put his hands behind his head.

"How so Master?" Said Tigress, as she wondered why this was.

"Well I don't really know how far you have all progressed in your own styles. And I don't even know Mantis, Crane or Panda style" Said Andrew, as he looked at the faces of the Five and Po.

"That will be difficult then" Said Mantis.

"Oh well, lets get started, I will still help to the best of my abilities. You may begin" Said Andrew, as he watched the Five and Po bow to him.

"Yes Master" They said and went off to the training equipment.

Back with Shifu and he was just starting with the Six.

"Good morning students" Said Shifu, as he looked at the Six warriors.

"Good morning Master" Said the Six, as they knew they didn't need to call him Master Shifu. The Red Panda smiled at this.

"So I first have to ask if you are doing your own Style or a particular Style" Said Shifu, as he continued to look at the Six.

"We are all doing are own Style just now, Master" Said Jia, as she looked at the small Master.

"Thats a problem then" Said Shifu, as he looked at the Six.

"What shall we do Master?" Said Ace, as he too, like Jia, stared at the Red Panda.

"You will train and I will help to the best of my abilities" Said Shifu, as he bowed to the Six. They bowed back and then went to train.

Back with Andrew and the Five and Po were getting on well. So far Andrew just had to observe them, he seen they were definitely not as good as the Six. But they still were excellent warriors. And when he looked at Tigress, he couldn't help but reminisce at the time he did Black Tiger Style. But now he was doing it and teaching it to Jia at an ADVANCED level. Way above what Tigress was doing. Just then Tigress called for help.

"Master, can you help me?" Said Tigress, to the Tiger Master.

"Of course Tigress" Said Andrew, as he approached Tigress.

"What is the problem?" Said Andrew, as he began to help her.

"Well I can't seem to get enough power into my Palm Strikes" Said Tigress, as she looked at Andrew. She was using her favourite obstacle. The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. Andrew thought it would be a good time for a group lesson.

"Ok everyone gather round" Said Andrew, as the other students got off their obstacles and went over to Andrew.

"Now Tigress here has a problem. But I am going to tell you all, as I think it will be beneficial to you all" Said Andrew and they all nodded.

"Ok, so Tigress said she can't seem to get enough power in her Palm Strikes. And there is a problem with that" Said Andrew, as he stared at the Five and Po who were listening precisely.

"The problem, is that she is trying to force the power upon the object. And here is your lesson" Said Andrew, as he paused for effect.

"With precision, comes power" Said Andrew, as he looked at the others confused faces.

"But why Master?" Said Tigress, as she tried to work it out.

"Well you don't need power if you can strike precisely enough to eliminate your dissentient in one strike" Said Andrew, as he looked at them.

"I get it now Master" Said Tigress, as she finally got the hang of it.

"Good, your training is over for today, you may go" Said Andrew, as the students bowed him and then left for their rooms.

Shifu had just ended the training session with the Six. Everything had went better than he could have ever hoped for. Not a single student needed help.

"Ok students. You have done very well today. You may go" Said Shifu, as he bowed to the students as they returned it. They then went to their rooms like everyone else.

Andrew and Jia were in their room, with Jia cuddled into Andrew, as he held her close to him. Both were purring and their tails were intertwined with one another.

"So babe how was your day with the Five and Po?" Said Jia, as she purred loudly with her boyfriend.

"It was good sweetie. How was your day with Master Shifu?" Said Andrew, as he looked down at his Tiger girlfriend.

"It went really well, we didn't need any help" Said Jia, as she smiled.

"Good. You and the others are really improving. I'm proud of you's" Said Andrew, as he kissed her head. Feeling her soft, silk fur against his lips.

"Thank you babe" Said Jia. She loved how supporting he was of her and her training.

"No problem. Night my Jia Hu. I love you so much" Said Andrew, as he purred in peaceful harmony with her.

"Night my Yao Hu. I love you so much as well" Said Jia, as her boyfriend chuckled at her response to him saying "Jia Hu" as her name meant "Beautiful Tiger" in Chinese. What she just said meant "Handsome Tiger". Andrew then kissed Jia and drifted off to sleep with Her in his arms.

He went to sleep knowing that there was one thing he didn't mind with the training schedule...Replacements.


	10. Fan Girls

_A/N: Another oneshot for everyone, review please! Hope you're all well :)_

It was a bright and sunny day in the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace Masters had the day off, after a hard week of training. Po and Andrew were going to inform Jia and Tigress that they were going to the shops to pick up some stuff. They walked to the Hall of Warriors and seen their girlfriends talking. The two Tigress' noticed them and smiled at the sight of their handsome boyfriends. The two males embraced their Tigress' and greeted them.

"Hey sweetie" Said Andrew, as he held his beloved Jia in his furry arms.

"Hey babe" Said Jia, as she purred at her boyfriend.

"Hey kitten" Said Po, as he smiled at Tigress, whilst holding her waist.

"Hey dumpling" Said Tigress, as like Jia she began to purr in his furry arms.

"Me and Po are going down to get shopping, just to let you two know" Said Andrew, as he looked at both girls. He was now standing next to Po and the two girls were now standing next to each other as well.

"Thats fine guys, we just need a kiss from you two for you to go" Said Tigress, as she smirked seductively with Jia. Andrew and Po's eyes widened at their girlfriends. They had forgotten how sexy these two could be when they wanted to be.

"Well then, two sexy kisses" Said Andrew, as Po finished the statement.

"Coming right up" Said Po, as he embraced Tigress and kissed her lips. She immediately deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into Po's awaiting mouth. Their tongues began to dance with each other as the passion filled their hearts.

Andrew embraced Jia and caressed her cheek with his right paw, as he sunk his lips onto her soft silken ones. Jia done the same as Tigress and immediately deepened the kiss, lunging her tongue into her boyfriend's eager mouth. Their tongues slid over each other and caressed, as traces of saliva began to coat them.

Po and Andrew departed the kisses from their girls and breathed heavily from the ordeal. The girls were doing the same. Andrew was the first to speak.

"Damn you two are sexy as hell" Said Andrew, as he smirked at the two.

"We could say the same for you two. Now off you go babe" Said Jia, as she stood with Tigress. The two males nodded and went off to the village.

Po and Andrew walked calmly through the village, looking at all that was happening. There was children running around chasing each other. Adults laughing, items being sold at stalls. Fan Girls walking towards them. Wait...What? This was bad! Because Andrew was an Elder God, the Master of the Six and Dovahkiin (Dragonborn) and Po was the Dragon Warrior and saviour of China twice, the two got a lot of attention from girls. Especially Fan Girls. Jia and Tigress knew about the Fan Girls, but luckily for the guys, they had never seen the Fan Girls. Andrew noticed them walking in his and Po's direction.

"Po, Fan Girls incoming" Said Andrew to Po quietly, as the Panda seen them.

"Oh this is bad! What do we do?" Said Po, as he panicked.

"We just stay calm and act normal" Said Andrew, as he continued walking as if everything was ok. Po played along and done the same as Andrew. The group of girls reached the two Masters and giggled.

"Hello Master Andrew and Master Po" Said one of the girls in a cutesy manner. She was a Snow Leopard. Kinda like Aela, but with a different spot pattern and Blue eyes instead of Violet.

"Hello girls, we have important business to attend to" Said Andrew, as he looked at the girls.

"Oh so do we, business with you" Said another one of the girls. This one was a Lynx and had brown fur w\ big Black spots. She also had a curvy body.

"What do you mean?" Said Po, as he backed away from them, Andrew join him in backing away.

"Well, we are going to make you ours" Said the Snow Leopard, as she smirked. Andrew and Po were still backing up, but then they were stopped by something. They turned in fear and seen a wall preventing them from moving, they turned around in even more fear.

They were in an alley...With a group of Fan Girls, that wanted them. Not good!.

"Crap" Muttered Andrew to Po.

"Double crap" Muttered Po back to Andrew, as the Fan Girls moved closer.

"Hold them still" Said the Lynx and four more Snow Leopards appeared. They walked up to Andrew and Po, who cringed in fear. Just then Zeng looked down the alley and seen a group of Fan Girls teaming up on the two Masters to kiss them. He immediately flew back to the Palace and went straight to Jia and Tigress.

When he got there, the two Tigers tried to calm him down.

"Easy Zeng, what's the problem?" Said Tigress, as she calmed the Goose.

"Po...Andrew...Alley...Fan Girls...Want to kiss them" Said Zeng, as he breathed slower. The two girls immediately growled and ran off to save their boyfriends.

"Please, we have girlfriend's" Said Andrew, as the Snow Leopard put began to put on Red lipstick.

"We are your girlfriend's now, you have no need for Master Jia Hu and Master Tigress" Said the Snow Leopard, as she then held Andrew's waist. The Lynx done the same to Po, as she too had on Red lipstick. The two Masters were being held down by two Snow Leopard girls each. The Lynx and Snow Leopard began to lean in to kiss them. They were mere millimetres away, when two loud roars were heard. They looked up to see Jia and Tigress on all fours crouched on a roof.

Andrew and Po were deliriously happy to see their girlfriends.

"Girls! Thank god your here!" Shouted the two males, as they smiled.

"Get away from our boyfriends you man stealers!" Shouted Tigress, as she pounced at the Lynx, who ran away.

"Don't ever touch them again, or we'll shred you to pieces!" Roared Jia, as she chased off the Snow Leopard girl who was about to kiss her boyfriend.

"Thank you so much girls" Said Po, as he smiled at them.

"Hey, the only girls that get to put their lips on you two are us" Said Jia, as she stood with Tigress.

"Don't worry girls, your the only girls we want to kiss" Said Andrew, as he then embraced Jia and kissed her softly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her curvy waist. Tigress done the same with Po and then the couples broke off.

"Lets go home now, we can get shopping tomorrow" Said Andrew, as he and Jia walked back to the Palace paw in paw. Po doing the same with Tigress, as both females purred.

And both males had a new fear...For Fan Girls


	11. Genius

_A/N: Another oneshot, this one features the return of a certain item. See if you can tell me what it is. Hope everyone is well and review please! :)_

It was a peaceful day in the Jade Palace, as it wasn't sunny, but it wasn't raining either. The exact type of weather everyone loved. Sat in front of the Reflecting Moon Pool was Master Andrew. His Master's Staff - which was upright on the ground - was where he was situated, as he was sitting atop of it. His mind was free of troubles and he was relaxing after a nice little walk with his sister, Master Athena. Just then, Han, the High Hrothgar messenger came in, heading in the direction of the Tiger Master.

"Master Andrew!" Said Han, as he rushed up to him.

"Yes Han" Said Andrew, his eyes still closed. He was still sitting on the staff, it stood perfectly on the ground.

"There are bandits in the village" Said Han, as he looked at the feline. Andrew immediately got off his Staff to go deal with the situation.

"Thank you Han" Said Andrew, as he bowed and left to get a special item.

Andrew went to his and Jia's room and got something unusual. A cucumber. Not a cucumber sword that Po and the Five used to prank him. But just a cucumber. He wanted to absolutely embarrass the enemies. He chuckled to himself and then left for the bandits.

"Give us your money, now!" Shouted a bandit, as he threatened a villager.

"Bandits! Help me!" Shouted the villager, as he shook in fear.

"No one can hear you" Said the bandit evilly, as he chuckled.

"But I can" Said a voice from behind. The bandit turned around to find Andrew, standing right behind him, stood with his arms by his side.

"Well look who it is boys. Master Idiot" the bandit commented, as the other bandits laughed. Andrew just smirked, as he had his own comeback.

"Said the bandit who's about to get his ass handed to him" Said Andrew, as the villagers laughed.

"Get him" Said the bandit, as they all ran at the Tiger Master. Andrew smirked even wider and pulled out his cucumber, before getting into his stance. He then began to fight the bandits. There was five of them.

The first one threw a punch at Andrew, but the Tiger dodged and hit the bandit's chest with the cucumber. The force of the hit knocked the bandit unconscious, as Andrew smirked.

The second bandit now charged with his weapon. It was a mace and it was made of Silver steel. The bandit swung his mace back and forth at the Tiger Master, who dodged all the swings. He then done a Palm Strike to the mace and it broke with one hit. He then swung the cucumber left and right, as it collided both times with the bandit's face. Andrew then sensed a third bandit coming from behind, so he spun round 180º clockwise and swung the cucumber as he turned. The cucumber smacked right into the bandits face and he was knocked unconscious.

The fourth bandit ran at Andrew and the Tiger Master threw the cucumber with such force, that it thundered into the bandit and sent him flying past the bandit leader and into a building behind him. All that was seen was a small dust cloud, as debris was scattered on top of the now unconscious bandit. The bandit leader now looked at the Tiger Master, who was smirking widely and standing right in front of him.

"Well, Well, it would appear that your four bandit friends have perished. But don't worry" Said Andrew, as he then got into his Sun Palm stance.

"You will perish just as quickly" Said Andrew and he then struck the bandit's chest with his right palm, evaporating the bandit in Sun energy.

"Hope you enjoy the Sun tan" Said Andrew, as he notified the guards to collect the bandits. When he got back to the Palace, it was night and everyone was sleeping. He went to his and Jia's room and found his girlfriend waiting on him.

"Hey honey" Said Jia, as she smiled at the sight of him. Andrew walked up to his girlfriend and got into bed with her. He caressed her cheek and gave her a few quick kisses on her lips, with the last one being slightly longer.

"Hey babe" Said Andrew, as he then pulled her into him. She cuddled into him and started purring.

"So where were you honey?" Said Jia, as she hadn't seen her boyfriend for the whole day, apart from in the morning and at breakfast.

"I was in the Hall of Warriors meditating, then I went out to deal with some bandits" Said Andrew, as he looked at his feline kitten.

"Did it go well?" Said Jia, as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, really well" Said Andrew, as he grinned, remembering the embarrassment he put on the bandits.

"Oh, tell me about it!" Said Jia, as she always loved hearing about her boyfriend's battles.

"I'll tell you another time babe, let's get to sleep" Said Andrew, as he lay on the bed with Jia against him. Their tails locked as usual and both purring away as usual.

"Night my handsome Sun Warrior, I love you forever" Said Jia, as she purred away happily in her Tiger's strong, warm arms.

"Night my beautiful Elder God, I love you forever as well sweetie" Said Andrew, as he too purred away happily, his feline Tigress in his arms. He thought back to that bandit situation and concluded that he was indeed.

A Genius.


	12. Shopping Day

**_A/N: Another oneshot, hope you all enjoy. Please review :)_**

It was a bright day in the Valley of Peace and Jia was walking down the stairs while holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Thanks so much for taking me shopping honey, I love you so much" Said Jia, as she smiled at Andrew.

"No problem babe, I love you so much as well" Said Andrew, as he continued walking down the stairs with his girlfriend to go to the shops. They got down into the Valley and began to go into various shops. There was a weapon shop, a food shop and a clothes shop, in which Jia requested to have a new attire made for her. The silk training vest was to be Light Blue, with White dragon patterns on the front. She also requested some new silk training pants, which were Black like her current ones. But like the vest, they had white dragon patterns going up the side. Andrew then wondered if he should request a new attire. So he decided to talk to the owner of the shop.

"Excuse me, do you have Master Jia Hu's measurements?" Said Andrew, as he stood next to Jia, holding her paw softly.

"Yes Master Andrew, how do you wish for me to take yours?" Said the owner of the shop, who was a male pig.

"Yes, I'm thinking of getting a new attire soon" Said Andrew, as he smiled at the pig.

"Of course Master Andrew, come right over here, I'll be more than happy to take your measurements" Said the pig, as Andrew went over to the pig so he could have his measurements taken.

"So I bet it's not everyday you measure someone like me, eh?" Said Andrew, as he stood upright. The pig chuckled a bit.

"No, definitely not. Even taking Master Jia Hu's measurements was an extraordinary honour" Said the Pig, as he took Andrew's measurements.

"You do know me and Master Jia Hu are together" Said Andrew, as he smiled at Jia. She smiled back, as Andrew turned to the pig again.

"Of course I know, who doesn't. You two are very good for each other and I wish you the best in your relationship" Said the pig who had finished taking the Tiger's measurements.

"Why thank you very much, we are gracious for your kind comment" Said Andrew, as he and Jia bowed at the pig.

"Oh trust me Master Andrew, the honours all mine" Said the pig as he bowed back. The two said goodbye to the shop owner and went to the jewellery shop across the road. They went in and Jia was immediately drawn to the front desk. As she checked out all the jewellery.

"Hello Master Jia Hu, can I help you?" Said the shop owner, who was a female sheep.

"No, I am just browsing" Said Jia to the female sheep. The sheep bowed in response.

"Of course Master Jia Hu, if you need anything just ask" Said the sheep, as she smiled at the Tigress.

"Thank you" Said Jia, as she bowed back whilst smiling.

Jia looked for a bit, but then seen a Diamond Necklace that was beautiful. She wanted it but didn't have enough for it.

"See something you want sweetie?" Asked her boyfriend from behind.

"Yes, I want that necklace. But it's too expensive" Said Jia, as she pointed to the necklace.

"I'll get it for you babe" Said Andrew, as he smiled at her. Her face lit up when he said that.

"Really?" Said Jia excitedly, as she smiled widely at her boyfriend.

"Of course honey" Said Andrew, as she squealed and hugged him tightly.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Exclaimed Jia, as she held onto her boyfriend. He laughed at her excited manner and went to buy the necklace.

"I love you too sweetie" Said Andrew, as he gave her a kiss on her lips and then arrived at the counter.

"Excuse me, could I have that Diamond Necklace?" Said Andrew, as he smiled at the sheep.

"Certainly Master Andrew" Said the sheep and got the necklace from the display.

"How much is that?" Said Andrew, as he enquired.

"You get a discount Master Andrew. So for you that would be ¥650" Said the sheep, as she smiled at the Tiger Master.

"I'll take it thank you" Said Andrew, as he returned the smile. The sheep then began to put the necklace in a bag.

"So I take you know of me and Master Jia Hu's relationship?" Said Andrew, as smiled. He loved telling people about their relationship. It gives him so much pride in them.

"Oh yes, most definitely. You two are such a cute couple, I wish you both all the best in your relationship" Said the sheep, as she collected the money from Andrew.

"Well thank you very much Miss, we are gracious for your kind comment" Said Andrew, as he bowed to the sheep.

"Oh Master Andrew, the pleasures all mine. You two have a good day now" Said the sheep, smiling at him.

"You as well Miss, goodbye" Said Andrew, as he walked out with Jia, holing her paw. He was holding her bag.

The two felines made their way up the stairs slowly, enjoying being out with each other.

"I miss this babe" Said Jia, as she held onto her boyfriend.

"Me too honey, we should do this more often" Said Andrew, as he smiled at her.

"Maybe we can bring Aela and Tigress" Said Jia, as she began to get excited.

"Maybe sweetie" Chuckled Andrew, as they reached their room. They went in, put away the stuff they had bought, put on their new night clothes. Which for Andrew, was a vest and pants just like his regular attire but for bed. Jia wore a soft silken shirt and pants, they were both Lilac, as they shined in the light. She looked VERY...VERY beautiful.

"God babe, you look absolutely divine in your sleeping clothes" Said Andrew, as he looked on at his girlfriend. She giggled and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you babe, you look very, very handsome in your vest and pants" Said Jia, as she nuzzled his cheek. Andrew smiled as he nuzzled back.

"Thank you babe. You know I think sleeping is one of my favourite activities to do with you" Said Andrew, as he held her into his chest. She lay their in his arms, as she giggled again. Andrew loved it when she giggled, she was so cute.

"Jia" Said Andrew.

"Yeah babe" Said Jia, as she looked at him.

"Promise me you'll never stop giggling, I just love it so much when you giggle, you look so damn cute" Said Andrew, as he looked at her. She then giggled lightly. Both for his enjoyment and for the comment.

"I promise babe. And thank you for taking me shopping today and buying me that necklace" Said Jia, as she continued to look at him.

"No problem sweetie. Night my beautiful angel, I love you very much" Said Andrew, as he purred loudly with her.

"Night my handsome Master, I love you very much as well" Said Jia, as she then settled down in her Tiger's embrace.

Both of them loved today and agreed that they would definitely do.

Another Shopping Day


	13. Best of Friends

A/N: Another short but sweet oneshot, Tigress is in this one. Her and Andrew do some bonding, fluff imminent. Not to be seen as AndrewxTigress, elthough they do make a cute couple (Don't tell Po that though...Or Shifu). Review please, hope everyone is well :)

It was a beautiful night at the Jade Palace and everyone was sleeping. Except for two Tigers. Well...One Tiger and one Tigress. And no, it wasn't Jia. Andrew and Tigress were sitting at the Peach Tree looking out over the peaceful Valley. They were just sitting and talking about things.

"So I take it Jia loves the necklace you got her?" Said Tigress, as she took another bite out of the peach that Andrew had handed her. Andrew was also eating a peach.

"Oh are you kidding me!? She hasn't taken it off. She looks so damn beautiful in it" Said Andrew, as he smiled at the thought of his girlfriend with her necklace.

"Thats really kind for you to do that Andrew" Said Tigress, as she smiled at her Tiger friend.

"Aww, thanks Ti. Is it ok for me to call you that?" Said Andrew, as he thought she wouldn't approve of him calling her that.

"Of course, Po calls me that all the time. Just don't say it in front of him. He'll kill you" Said Tigress, as she chuckled at what her Panda would do while Andrew smirked and replied back humorously.

"I'd like to see him try" Joked Andrew, as he and Tigress began to laugh. The two Tigers had become much closer over the past few weeks. They were the best of friends and whenever they couldn't hang out with their lovers, they hung out with each other. Although sometimes Andrew would hang out with his sister.

"Andrew, can I ask you something?" Said Tigress, as she nervously looked towards Andrew.

"Of course Tigress, ask away" Said Andrew, as he waited for her question.

"Well, what did you think of me when you first seen me?" Said Tigress, as she waited his answer.

"Well I was a bit stunned to see another female Tiger. But I actually thought you were beautiful. Not as beautiful as Jia of course. But yes, I thought you were beautiful" Said Andrew, as he looked into her amber eyes. Tigress smiled, as she thought the comment was sweet. She lightly kissed his cheek. He smiled at her action.

"Thank you for that. That was really sweet of you" Said Tigress, as she softly looked at Andrew.

"No problem Tigress" Said Andrew, as he smiled at her. He noticed she was a wee bit cold, so he pulled her into him and cuddled her. Her eyes widened at first, but then accepted his kind gesture.

"Thanks friend" Said Tigress, as she smiled softly at Andrew.

"Anytime friend" Said Andrew, as he happily looked at her. This is how they were, sat together with each other, looking over the Valley. Both happy. They really were...The Best of Friends


	14. Engaged

**_A/N: This is a chapter from my Kung Fu Panda story series about Andrew and Jia getting engaged. Hope you all enjoy._**

It was an absolutely brilliant day in the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace Masters were in the kitchen having their breakfast. Andrew was eating a bowl of the special noodles that Po had prepared. Simply put, they were exquisite. He was really nervous though, because something really...Really special was going to happen. He was finally going to propose to Jia. He was so goddam nervous to tell her. He doesn't know how she'll react. Will she accept his proposal? Or will he be rejected and broken down? The suspense was killing him! He needed to go see his Master quickly.

"I'll be back in a second" Said Andrew, as he rushed off to his Master. He found the old Dragon at the Dragon Grotto, meditating and calming his mind as usual. Andrew rushed up to him and spoke in a panicked manner.

"Master!" Said Andrew, as he stopped at his Master. Paarthurnax turned around and seen his student panicking.

"What is the matter Dovahkiin?" Said Paarthunax, as he looked at the Tiger Master. Andrew then spoke very quickly, as his panicked state increased.

"I'm freaking out! Today I'm proposing to Jia and I don't know what she'll do! Will she accept? Will she decline and leave me? Will she..." Panicked Andrew as his Master interrupted him.

"Dovahkiin my student, your are talking nonsense. I've already told you that Jia will accept, because she loves you deeply and cares for you a lot. You know what she'll say, your just nervous at asking her. You don't want to get hurt and thats perfectly natural. So calm down and go propose to her" Said Paarthurnax softly to his student. Andrew calmed down and smiled at his Master.

"Thank you Master, you are right. I will go now" Said Andrew, as he bowed. Paarthurnax bowed back and Andrew then left to the others. When he got back to the kitchen he sat down and spoke.

"Everyone can I have your attention" Said Andrew, as everyone looked at him. They waited with baited breath.

"I would all like to invite you all to one of the most special events you will ever witness in your life. We all leave after breakfast" Said Andrew as he then sat down next to Jia and continued eating. Everyone except Jia knew what it was, but they didn't know where it was. But it didn't matter, they all looked at each other in excitement of the event.

Eventually breakfast was finished and everyone went to get changed and then went up at the Palace doors. But when Andrew walked towards them, Jia noticed something different about him. He looked different. He had his fur combed and patted down. He was in a new attire of the one he usually wore. And his Master's staff was not with him. Finally when he got close, Jia noticed he's wearing his best aftershave. One that she loves.

"You look very, very handsome honey" Said Jia, as she looked at her boyfriend. He smiled at licked her cheek. She blushed as he held her waist and looked at her.

"And your absolutely beautiful my love, I love you forever" Said Andrew, as he smiled at her. Jia smiled back and licked his cheek in return.

"I love you forever too babe" Said Jia, as Andrew motioned for them to leave and so the Journey began. They walked through the Valley of Peace and Jia asked Andrew about where they are going.

"So where are we going babe?" Said Jia, as she looked at him. He smiled at her for trying to find out.

"Sorry sweetie, I can't tell you, It's a secret" Said Andrew, as he then kissed her lips. She kissed back and then the two of them broke off.

"It's ok honey" Said Jia, as they continued on. A while more and Andrew was showing the guys the Engagement Ring he had bought for Jia.

"Here's the ring guys" Said Andrew as he showed them the ring that he desired for his Jia. They all gasped and looked at it in excitement. It was so beautiful.

"Andrew thats beautiful, Jia's going to love it!" Said Po, as the rest of them agreed.

"She certainly will, you've exceeded yourself Master. Well done" Said Ace, as he patted his Master's back. They all said their congratulations about the Engagement Ring and Andrew smiled.

"Thank guys I really appreciate this" Said Andrew, as he smiled at them. They smiled back, before Andrew took off and walked with Jia again, being romantic and sweet to her. They continued on their journey to the Valley of Love, all excited at what would happen.

Chapter 30 - Valley Of Love, Beautiful, Mountain Of Borealis, Amazement, Wondering, Tree Of Eternity, Astonishing, Setting, Word's Of Love Asking The Big Question, Shocked, Surprise, Big Yes, Engagement, Affianced, Eternal Sunshine Of Happiness

The group of warriors continued on their journey to the Valley of Love. Over the course of the journey Andrew has been extremely romantic, loving and sweet to Jia. He's been grooming her, kissing her and embracing her all the way there...And she was loving it. Finally, after a long journey...They reached the Valley of Love. Everyone except Andrew looked at it in awe. It was very beautiful and even more now that it was night, so the Aurora Borealis was high in the sky. Jia was wondering why he would bring them here, but she smiled and continued walking with her boyfriend, paw in paw. They walked through the loving and welcoming village, as they looked around, it was such a community. They then reached the Mountain of Borealis. Andrew stopped as the others took in the amazing mountain.

"Wow..." Whispered Jia as she was entranced by it. Andrew then spoke to them.

"Come on everyone, it's at the top of the mountain" Said Andrew and walked off with Jia, still holding her paw. The journey up to the mountain was amazing, as their was so much beauty. Flowers of all different colours and kinds. There were tree's that ranged from ancient oak tree's, to even peach trees. The journey up was once again filled with romance between Jia and Andrew. The others watched them in happiness, as they were glad that this was happening.

They then got to the top of the mountain...And everything changed. They all gasped with astonishment as they seen something very special...The Tree of Eternity. It was glistening in the night, as the white petals softly swayed in the light breeze. There was also the Aurora Borealis above them, adding to the scene. It was a very romantic and special setting. They all found it astonishing. They then walked over to the tree, as they stopped. The others were standing to the side. Viper was coiled around Crane. Tigress was being cuddled lovingly by Po as they watched the Tiger couple. And Aela was snuggled into Ace, as they watched their best friend and Master. Andrew and Jia were under the tree, as the stars shone down on them. Andrew's left paw took hold of Jia's left one and then he caressed her cheek with his right paw. He then leaned in and softly kissed her lips, as she kissed back. Her paws were on his waist. They then broke away and Andrew took hold of Jia's paws.

This...Was it.

Andrew then began to speak to her.

"Jia, there is something really...Really important I want to say to you" Said Andrew, as he looked lovingly and softly at her. She looked back in the same manner as he had looked at her.

"What is it?" Said Jia, as she looked at him. Andrew took a deep breath, as he started to say his speech.

"When I was with Athena I thought I would never find someone that I love more than I loved her. But when you arrived at High Hrothgar I knew that I would and that, that statement would be wrong. And when we got together, that statement WAS proved wrong. I love you more than anything more in the entire universe" Said Andrew as he paused. Jia smiled and so did Athena. Andrew then continued.

"I love every second that I spend with you. I love the way you smile and the way you make me laugh. I love how you can make me feel happy no matter what mood I'm in. I love the feel of your soft fur. I love your attire and how soft it is, like it matches your fur. I love your lips and how soft and amazing they are when I kiss you. I love how I can tell you anything and I can trust you 100%. I love your eyes, they're absolutely beautiful. And so are you" Said Andrew, as Jia smiled even wider, as tears of happiness filled her eyes. Andrew continued on.

"Your absolutely amazing Jia and I couldn't ask for a better and more perfect girlfriend than you. You have made me more happy than anyone has ever made me. After the battle with Mitchicus, I wanted to be more close to you, because I nearly lost you" Said Andrew, as tears formed in his eyes. Jia seen this and squeezed his paw to say it was ok. He continued.

"I made it my duty and onus to always keep you safe and happy. To make sure your not hurting and to comfort you in a time of need. I promised myself to always be here for you and I still hold that promise. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. I will go through hell for you if need be and I don't care what I have to do, but I will always make sure you are safe and happy. There's something I need to ask you now...And it's very important" Said Andrew, as he then pulled out the little box and got down on one knee. Jia gasped loudly, as her paws were over her mouth.

"Oh my god!" You could hear her whisper. This was really unexpected. It was actually happening. She looked at the Engagement Ring in awe, as it was absolutely perfect. The diamond that sat atop the ring sparkled and twinkled in the bright moonlight. Andrew then asked the question he's been waiting for his whole life.

"Jia...Your are the most amazing girl in the entire universe and there is no other girl in this universe that I would want to spend the rest of my life with than you. Your are absolutely perfect and deserve only the best in life. So will you do me the greatest honour in my entire life and make me the happiest person and Tiger alive on this planet...Master Jia Hu...Will you marry me?" Said Andrew as he looked at her. She was now completely in tears with happiness, as she had always wanted this to happen. Her dreams of Andrew proposing to her were coming true. She then exclaimed in absolute happiness and elation.

"OH MY GOD! YES! YES! YES! Oh A million times YES!" Said Jia as Andrew then slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. She then leaned in and kissed him passionately and romantically. Both absolutely putting their hearts into the kiss, with as much love as possible. The others began to cheer in happiness for them, as the Tiger couple stood locked in an eternal kiss of happiness. It had finally happened. They were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, as their relationship had progressed higher than that. They were officially engaged. All the girls were in tears at the touching and romantic scene. Tigress was holding onto Po tightly as she was in complete tears of happiness for her Tiger BFF.

"Oh my god thats so sweet and romantic, I'm so happy for them" Said Tigress as she held onto her boyfriend who hugged her tightly and shared a small kiss with her. Athena was in tears as well as she stood next to Zheo.

"Oh I'm so happy for him. My brother is finally engaged. Oh I love it, I'm so, so happy for them! I know they'll be together forever" Said Athena as she watched them, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Andrew and Jia stood under the Tree of Eternity with their hearts finally together. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"I love you Jia, I love you so much my Jia Hu" Said Andrew, as he had the most loving look on his face. Jia smiled back sweetly and began purring.

"I love you too Andrew and I will never stop loving you" Said Jia, as she nuzzled him. He purred as well and nuzzled her back. The others came over and congratulated them. They all thanked them for their comments. They then set off for home, with Andrew and Jia together. Andrew then lifted Jia up and carried her bridal style, with her squealing in the process before giggling cutely.

"Love you" Said Andrew, looking at her.

"Love you too" Said Jia, as she fell asleep in her Tiger's arms. They got home and Andrew placed Jia into bed. He got in himself and pulled her into him. She snuggled into his chest and purred, as her tail locked with his.

"Night my beautiful fiancée, I love you forever" Said Andrew, as he kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep, his paws resting on her curvy and elegant waist. Peaceful dreams occupied his mind. Both were happy. They would be together forever...They were finally Engaged.


	15. Opinion?

Hey guys. So been thinking about the series as a whole and wondering if you'd like me to continue, been getting some hate for but which is disheartening. But what do you think? Let me know your feedback in a review. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter


	16. Troubled

**_A/N: Another oneshot for you all, hope you enjoy it. Review, favourite and follow :)_**

It was late at the Jade Palace and everything was silent. The air was thin and cool, as it blew about the Palace. The night sky was black and twinkled with stars, lighting up the vast black canvas. Andrew was sat at the Hall of Warriors, in front of the Reflecting Moon Pool taking in the beautiful silence. He looked peaceful and serene, like an ocean breeze. But he wasn't. He was distorted with thoughts. He had been thinking a lot recently about a worry and couldn't find an answer to it and it bothered him. So here he sat, atop his Master's staff, thinking the same thoughts, asking the same questions and getting no where. He decided that in order to defeat these protruding thoughts, he must see the one person that understands him more than anyone else and can offer him more guidance than anyone else...His Master - Master Paarthurnax. And so with this thought, he backflipped off his Master's staff and walked to the Dragon Grotto. On his way there, he basked in the golden ambience that was the night. It was so peaceful and...Serene. It was magnificent and he was grateful to have it. It meant that he could stop and just ponder...A time to think is...Given and peace is intrinsic.

He reached the Dragon Grotto and seen his Master meditating, as per usual. He approached the old Dragon slowly, attempting not to disturb him completely. He was successful in his attempt as he then spoke softly to the Ancient Dragon.

"Uh, Master Paarthurnax" Said Andrew, as his Master turned around to see his student. His movements were elegant. Movements that can only be described, as Masterful. He then smiled at the Tiger Master and spoke to him.

"Good evening Dovahkiin, what brings you out here on this fine night?" Said Paarthurnax as he studied his student's face, seeing a hint of worry in it. Andrew smiled and replied with a simple comment, before the question he had.

"Just enjoying the beautiful night that the universe has blessed us with, Master" Said Andrew, as he smiled at his Master. This it turn caused Paarthurnax to smile as well, as it reminded the Dragon of HIS Master - Master Jurgen Windcaller. The Ancient Dragon chuckled and then replied to his awaiting student.

"I do not blame you Dovahkiin, tonight is a brilliant night. Your just like me and Master Jurgen, now whats is the matter? Because I can see that your worried about something" Said Paarthurnax, as he now questioned his student. Andrew took a deep breath and then began to tell his Master. Hopefully it would be fine and he wouldn't be worried anymore.

"Well Master, I have been having these bad thoughts lately. I keep wondering if I'll be a good fiancé to Jia and if I'll live up to it. I also keep wondering if I will make it as a husband, when me and Jia do eventually get married. I keep wondering these thoughts and it bothers me that I keep thinking them. Can you help me Master?" Said Andrew, as he looked at his Master and awaited an answer. And an answer he got.

"Well Dovahkiin, do not fret. All people get like this when they get engaged. You are a brilliant fiancé to Master Jia Hu and I know from the bottom of my heart, that you'll make a wonderful husband. Plus Jia was going through the same thoughts as you" Said Paarthurnax as he gazed into his student's shock filled eyes. The blue retina's expanding and contracting, as the info processed.

"She has?" Said Andrew, looking at his nodding Master, who once again spoke and provided an answer.

"Yes, she came to me with the same problem and I told her the same thing. It is perfectly normal for both of you to be like this, so don't worry and just enjoy your engagement because if you spend all your time worrying you'll be too stressed and not have enough time to do the things that matter most" Said Paarthurnax as his student bowed to him and thanked him for his wisdom.

"Thank you Master for the wisdom you have bestowed upon me, I am honoured" Said Andrew, as he then smiled at the Ancient Dragon. Paarthurnax smiled back and then invited his student to join him.

"You are more than welcome Dovahkiin, I will always help you and give you knowledge. Now, do you care to join me in meditation on this blessed evening?" Said Paarthurnax as he looked at his now smiling student. He knew what the answer was going to be.

"I would love nothing more Master" Said Andrew, as he sat down and began to meditate with his Master. A while later, they were laughing and telling stories of past times at High Hrothgar. Andrew hadn't felt this happy since he proposed to Jia. He was glad he had his Master in his life, for he could always rely on him to help and provide a sustained answer to his troubles. He enjoyed the night air with his Master, as they interacted in total happiness, Master to student and he was no longer Troubled.


	17. The Invisible Chapter

Hey guys, so for those of you that looked at the latest chapter it appeared to be blank. As to why this happened I do not know why, but I am sorry for not noticing sooner. Do not fret though, it will be up soon and should be fixed. No idea as to why it happened, but hopefully it'll only be once. Hope all of you are well :)


	18. Days Out (Boys - Part 1)

_**A/N: Sorry about chapter 17 guys, it glitched for some reason. Here's the actual chapter, hope you're all well. Thanks for the support, review, favourite and follow :)**_

It was a lovely day in the Jade Palace and the Jade Palace and High Hrothgar Masters were all in the Hall of Warriors. There was a problem though...They didn't know what to do. They had tried to think of countless ideas with most of them being no good, even Andrew was stuck. Suddenly Po proposed an idea to them

"I know, why don't all the guys go out today into the Valley and the girls stay at the Palace. And then tomorrow, the girls go into the Valley and the guys stay in the Palace" Said Po as he looked excited. It wasn't a bad idea actually, as it would mean they could get free time as a group. So they all agreed with the Panda's plan.

"Ok then Po, lets do that" Said Andrew as he smiled at Po. The Panda smiled back at his idea being used. They guys then said goodbye to the girls, as Tigress and Aela held their boyfriend's and Viper was coiled around Crane while Jia held her fiancé.

"Goodbye darling, I love you very much" Said Andrew as he kissed Jia's lips. She kissed back and she purred and wrapped her tail around his leg. They then broke the kiss for a breath.

"I love you very much as well dear, have fun now" Said Jia, as she held him, her tail still wrapped around his leg.

"I will babe, you have fun as well" Said Andrew as Jia smiled at him. He gave her one last kiss and then left with the guys. Tigress and Aela, along with Viper all said goodbye to their boyfriends in a similar manner. The girls then left to do something themselves.

The guys reached the bottom of the steps and walked through the Valley, as they took in everything. It was their first guys day out in a while, so they wanted it to be good. They began chatting amongst themselves.

"So what do we do first?" Said Ace, as he walked beside Andrew. They all thought and tried to think of what to do. Then Andrew had an idea.

"I know, why don't we all just have fun and shop around, then we can head back to the palace" Said Andrew as the others nodded and began their fun first and go shopping last. They first went to a magic show that was quite famous in the Valley and found it to be better than expected. They got recognised as soon as they neared the show and got bowed to, which was quite fun. After the magic show they went to see a play in the Valley's Theatre, which was surprisingly famous. The play that they went to see was an short action\romance and to be honest it was good. After this they went shopping and went to all their favourite stores. While Andrew was in his favourite clothes shop that him and Jia go to, he checked to see if the owner got the right specifications.

"Hello Master Andrew, how can I help you?" Said the male Pig who owned the shop. Andrew smiled back as he spoke to the Pig.

"Hello sir, I would like to check the specification for the attire I requested" Said Andrew, as he stood waiting for the Pig.

"Ah yes, of course, here it is" Said the Pig, as he showed the Tiger Master the attire specifications. It matched exactly with what Andrew wanted. He then replied as a pleased Tiger.

"Thank you sir, just as I want it to be, goodbye now" Said Andrew, as he left the shop. He met up with the other guys, as they had been to different shops. They then continued to shop around, as the day continued.

They were walking along the Valley when they got stopped by a couple of fans. It was a Leopard and a Leopardess and they looked excited to see the Masters, especially Andrew and Po. They exclaimed their happiness out.

"Oh my god! It's Master Andrew and Master Po! It is an honour to meet you two!" Said the Leopardess as she bowed with the male, who they assumed was her boyfriend. They smiled at the sight, as they found it heartwarming.

"Well thank you very much, that's nice of you two to say. Can we help you?" Said Andrew, as the Leopard spoke now.

"Well me and my girlfriend were wondering if would be ok to get an autograph each?" Said the Leopard nervously. Andrew saw this and calmed him down by speaking softly.

"Of course, it would be a pleasure" Said Andrew softly, as he and Po signed some pieces of paper for them. While they done this Andrew spoke with the couple.

"So how long have you two been together?" Said Andrew, as he smiled and sighed the first piece of paper, which was for the Leopard.

"We've been together for 6 months" Said the Leopardess, as she smiled at Andrew. The Tiger Master found her smile sweet.

"Well I'm happy for you two and I wish you the best wishes for your relationship. May Kynareth and Mara guide over you" Said Andrew as he signed his last piece of the paper, which was for the Leopardess. He signed his name and then put two kisses at the bottom right of it. He handed it back and she looked at it with wide eyes. She obviously seen the two kisses, as she hugged him tightly and squealed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Said the Leopardess as smiled widely. Andrew chuckled as he smiled and hugged her back. They then broke off and Andrew spoke.

"No problem miss" Said Andrew, as he then leaned in and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She widened her eyes and touched the cheek that he kissed, as she smiled even wider than before.

"Thats a gift, from me to you" Said Andrew, as the Leopardess blushed a wee bit and said her thanks.

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?" Said the Leopardess as she stood next to her boyfriend, holding his paw. The guys all stood together now.

"Sure, go ahead" Said Andrew, as he waited for her question.

"Are you in a relationship?" Said the Leopardess, as her boyfriend nodded his head to agree.

"Do you know Master Jia Hu?" Said Andrew and they both nodded their heads.

"Well, she's my fiancee" Said Andrew as he smiled. Both their faces lit up with joy.

"Oh thats so sweet! When is the wedding?" Said both of them. Andrew smiled back as he and Jia hadn't actually discussed that yet.

"We haven't discussed that yet, but when we do, I'll send you both an invite, just tell me your names" Said Andrew as they smiled and told him their names.

"Well I'm Aura and this is Diamond" Said the Leopardess, as Andrew loved their names.

"I love your names by the way, they're great. We need to go, but it was good meeting you two, hope to see you again" Said Andrew, as the couple said their goodbyes.

"Well it was lovely meeting you too, bye!" Said the Leopardess, as she and her boyfriend walked off. She looked back around and blew him a kiss though, as Andrew pretended to catch it. He then smiled and so did the guys.

"What a really lovely couple you know that. I'm happy for them" Said Andrew, as he and the guys began to walk back.

"I know bud, they were amazing, so sweet and kind" Said Po, as he smiled. Ace then spoke.

"What'd you think the girls got up to?" Said Ace, as his Master answered the question.

"Probably girl chat" Said Andrew as they walked up the step to the top. When they did get to the top they seen the Palace and entered it. The girls greeted them from coming back.

"Hi girls" Said the guys.

"Hey guys" Said the girls as Andrew, Po, Ace and Crane embraced their lovers. They all shared a kiss before speaking.

"How was your day honey?" Said Jia, as she looked at her fiancé. Andrew smiled back, as he remembered the Leopard couple.

"It was amazing babe. Me and the guys met this Leopard couple and they were so sweet together, I told them we were engaged and they wished us the best" Said Andrew, as he held Jia's paw as they were going to bed.

"Aww! thats so sweet of them, maybe we can invite them to the Palace one day" Said Jia, as she got into bed and snuggled into her fiancé. She then wrapped her tail around his, as usual and then began to softly purr, causing Andrew to softly purr as well.

"Thats what I plan to do. Night my amazing Jia Hu, I love you forever" Said Andrew as he kissed his fiancee's lips. She smiled and kissed back as she purred at him. They broke and she said her goodnight.

"Night my handsome Tiger Master, I love you forever too" Said Jia, as she kissed him one more time before breaking off. They then went to sleep satisfied with the day and looking forward to the next.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	19. Days Out (Girls - Part 2)

_**A/N: Here's the second part of the day out. Thanks for the support, hope you're all well and safe. Review, favourite and follow**_

The next day dawned on the Valley of Peace and the guys were saying their goodbye's to the girls, as it was their turn to go into the Valley.

"Have fun baby" Said Andrew as he held Jia's waist. She smiled at him and then answered back.

"I will babe, I promise" Said Jia, as she then shared a kiss with her fiancé. They broke off and then the girls went out. They walked down the thousand steps to the bottom and stared walking through the Valley whilst chatting.

"So clothes shopping girls?" Said Jia, as she smiled at her best friends. The girls all smiled back and nodded their heads.

"Couldn't agree more" Said Tigress, as she smiled back at her Tiger BFF.

"Lets go girls" Said Aela, as they walked off to the best clothes shop in the Valley. They entered the shop and were greeted by the owner, who was the same male Pig that the guys had visited.

"Hello girls" Said the Pig as he smiled at them. They smiled back as they were happy with his kindness.

"Hello" Said the girls as they browsed the clothes on display. There was so much to see and they loved it. While they were there, they met a group of three girls. They were all Jaguars and had sleek figures.

"Girls it's the Jade Palace girls. Oh my god!" Said one of them, she had soft green eyes. The girls smiled at the three Jaguars and looked at them, as Jia greeted.

"Well hello girls, what are your names?" Said Jia, as she looked at them. They then said their names, which were beautiful.

"Well my name is Alexia" Said Alexia, as she then pointed to the female Jaguars with orange eyes and green eyes.

"The one with green eyes is Sarafina and the one with the orange eyes is Kate" Said Alexia, as she smiled at the Masters. They all smiled back and spoke to them.

"So what are you here for?" Said Sōng, as she smiled sweetly, like she usually does.

"We're just in for a look and maybe new clothes" Said Sarafina, as the other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Same as us then" Said Tigress, as she stood in between Jia and Aela. Alexia then spoke up.

"Master Jia Hu, are you dating with anyone?" Said Alexia, as she looked at the Tigress, who was shining with a smile.

"Here goes" Said Athena, as she smiled at Jia. She knew that Jia was going to brag about Andrew. And so she did.

"Yep, you know Master Andrew?" Said Jia, as the other three girls nodded their heads. Jia then grinned widely.

"Well I'm engaged to him, he's my fiancé!" Said Jia, as she got excited about being engaged to her handsome Tiger.

"Oh my god thats so sweet. Oh Master Jia Hu we're so happy for you, we wish you all the best for your relationship" Said Alexia, as Sarafina and Kate nodded. Jia felt touched by the comment.

"Well thank you girls, thats very sweet of you to say, me and Andrew both thank you. And when we have the wedding, consider yourselves invited, also you don't need to call me by my title, Jia is just fine, same with the other girls and guys at the Palace" Said Jia, as she looked at the elated faces of the three Jaguars. They all squealed in excitement.

"Oh thank you Jia, we would be honoured to attend and don't worry, we will" Said Sarafina, as she looked at Jia. Jia and the girls then said goodbye.

"Your welcome girls, me and the other girls need to get back. May Kynareth and Mara guide you all" Said Jia, as the three girls said their goodbyes. The girls walked out the shop and headed for the Palace, as they talked about the three girls they just became friends with.

"They were sweet" Said Viper, as she slithered next to her Viper BFF, Sapphire.

"Yeah, they were really kind, I like them" Said Jia, as Su Wu spoke.

"They looked kind of cute as well" Said Su Wu and the other girls nodded. They all got back to the Palace and went to their rooms and said goodnight to each other. Jia entered her and Andrew's room and seen him waiting for her.

"Hey babe" Said Andrew as he smiled at Jia.

"Hey honey" Said Jia smiling at him.

"How was your day?" Said Andrew, as he looked at her getting changed.

"It was amazing honey, me and the girls met these three female Jaguars who are so sweet and kind. They wished us the best in life and our relationship" Said Jia, as she smiled whilst putting on her silk pink pants. Andrew stared at her a wee bit.

"That was nice of them" Said Andrew. Jia then noticed that Andrew had stayed up to wait for her.

"Did you wait for me?" Said Jia, as she looked touched by his thoughtfulness. Andrew smiled at her as she got into bed and snuggled her head into his chest, before wrapping her tail around his and resting her paws on his chest.

"Yep, just for you kitten" Said Andrew, as Jia blushed and smiled.

"Your so amazing dear" Said Jia, as she looked at him sweetly and lovingly. Andrew purred and smiled back in the same manner.

"And so are you honey" Said Andrew as he then kissed Jia's lips. They kissed for a bit and then broke off, before saying their goodnights.

"Night my handsome fiancé, I love you forever babe" Said Jia, as she purred at him.

"Night my beautiful fiancee, I love you forever as well sweetie" Said Andrew as he kissed her head a few times and then went to sleep. They both dreamed sweet dream of each other that night, as they were happy. They had both enjoyed...Their Days Out

 _ **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the second part of the Days Out. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more soon.**_


	20. Palace Visit (I)

_**A/N: Thanks for the support on the Days Out oneshots, you guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy this next chapter which is based off the first part of the Days Out oneshot. Review, favourite and follow**_

It was a sunny day in the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace Masters were having a day off from their vigorous and constant training. Andrew had invited guests though, to go for a tour and to show them around. It was Aura and Diamond, that Leopard couple he met on his day out with the guys. He was happy to see them again, as he thought that they would love to meet Jia, his fiancée. He was waiting with Jia at the bottom of the Thousand Steps and was looking around to see if they were there. He was chatting with Jia while he was waiting.

"So their names are Aura and Diamond?" Said Jia, as she confirmed the names of the Leopard and Leopardess. Her fiancé nodded his head to confirm their names to her.

"Yep, the female is Aura and the male is Diamond" Said Andrew, as he held Jia's left paw with his right. Jia then smiled at him.

"Aura is such a pretty name" Said Jia, as she complemented the Leopardess and she wasn't even here yet!

"It sure is darling" Said Andrew, as he then kissed Jia's lips. She smiled and kissed back and then broke off.

"Love you sweetie" Said Andrew, as he gazed into Jia's azure coloured eyes.

"Love you too babes" Said Jia, as she then seen a couple approaching. She tapped her Tiger and he looked to see Aura and Diamond approaching them. Andrew then greeted them.

"Hey guys, good to see you again" Said Andrew, as he smiled at them. They smiled back, seeming really excited about being here. Aura was the first one to talk.

"Hello Master Andrew, it's a pleasure to see you again and get a tour of the Jade Palace" Said Aura, as she held her boyfriend's paw. Andrew smiled at her and Jia looked on observing the two.

"No problem and please, call me Andrew" Said Andrew, as he smiled at them to reassure them.

"Who is this?" Said Diamond, as he gestured to Jia. The Tigress smiled and looked on.

"Well, this is someone very special to me. This is Master Jia Hu, but you can call her Jia. She is the Leader of the Super Six, 2nd Elder God of Skyrim and my beautiful fiancée" Said Andrew, as he held his angel's paw and squeezed it tightly for comfort. The Leopard couple's eyes went on fire, as they both gaped wide eyed. They were meeting Master Jia Hu! Aura seemed the most enthusiastic about the meeting.

"Jia, it is an honour to meet you, I wish you all the best for your relationship with Andrew" Said Aura, as she bowed. Jia smiled at Aura, as she liked the Leopardess.

"Thank you Aura, It's an honour to meet you" Said Jia, as Andrew then gestured for them to go up the stairs. So thats what they did, they climbed up the stairs all the way to the top. When they got there the tour began, both females were holding their partner's paw as they traversed the Palace.

"So lets begin" Said Andrew, as he first showed them the Palace Arena.

"This is the Palace Arena, where most of the main events take place" Said Andrew, as he then pointed to a spot on the main Arena.

"That very spot is where Jia was crowned the 2nd Elder God of Skyrim" Said Andrew, as the other two looked at it in amazement. They seemed to be fascinated.

"Lets keep looking" Said Andrew, as he then showed them the Kitchen.

"This is the kitchen, where the Dragon Warrior cooks us food, it is the finest food in the world" Said Andrew, as they looked at it in fascination. The table and chairs were wooden and big, to accommodate all the Masters. They then moved on to the Student Barracks. They stood outside Andrew and Jia's room, as Andrew spoke.

"This is the Student Barracks, this is where all the Masters sleep, myself and Jia included..." Said Andrew, as he was about to introduce his and Jia's room, but Jia beat him to it and she done it in a joking manner towards him.

"And this is our bedroom, where I dominate Andrew" Said Jia as she smirked at her fiancé, who was looking at her like 'Really?'. Aura giggled and Diamond chuckled at Jia's comment as they started at the Tiger Master for a response. Andrew then responded.

"How do you dominate me in our room?" Said Andrew, as he looked at her. She smirked and purred at him.

"When we play or make out, I dominate you. Admit it" Said Jia, as she purred at him softly and swayed her tail back and forth. Aura giggled and Diamond could tell his girlfriend was enjoying this. Andrew then acted playfully with her.

"Don't you purr at me Master Jia Hu, or I will kiss your lips" Said Andrew, as he playfully grinned while Aura giggled again and her boyfriend chuckled. Jia continued to purr at him and then swiped her tail under his chin.

"Ok, come here you" Said Andrew as he embraced her and lowered her to the ground while she squealed and then kissed him and his tail wrapped around her waist, while her's stroked his muscular chest. The Leopard couple laughed as Aura squealed with excitement and clapped her little paws together, obviously happy to see the Tiger Masters kiss. Andrew then pulled Jia up and held her waist as he spoke to her.

"What about now?" Said Andrew, as Jia giggled and licked his nose.

"Ok then, we both dominate" Said Jia, as Andrew thanked her. They turned to the guests and said their apologies.

"Sorry for the delay" Said Andrew, but was surprised by Aura's response.

"Are you kidding me!? That was so sweet!" Said Aura excitedly as they all laughed and moved onto the Training Hall.

"This is the Training Hall, where we all practice our Kung Fu. This is what we do daily at the Jade Palace" Said Andrew, as he held Jia who was snuggled into him. Aura and Diamond looked on in wonder as they took in the obstacles. Aura then noticed one obstacle in particular and asked about it.

"What's that?" Said Aura, as she pointed to it.

"Thats the Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. That's what me, Jia and Master Tigress train on" Said Andrew, as he told her. Aura looked at it again before commenting back.

"It looks dangerous" Said Aura.

"Well everything here in it's own right is dangerous" Said Andrew, as they nodded and then moved onto the final location...The Hall of Warriors. They walked in and Aura noticed all the fancy items and then at the other and a pool.

"This is the Hall of Warriors, sometimes we will come here to meditate or relax" Said Andrew, as Aura then pointed to the pool.

"What's that pool?" Said Aura, as she pondered the use of a pool.

"That is the Reflecting Moon Pool, it is said to be able to provide answers to the most difficult of questions. When the waters are stirred by a sufficiently enlightened being, it allows he answers to be seen clearly. Located just below where the Dragon Scroll use to be when Po hadn't been named the Dragon Warrior, it's often visited by those seeking the truth" Said Andrew, as Aura and Diamond looked at it in sheer amazement.

"Wow..." Said Aura and Diamond as they came back to reality. They then smiled and gestured to the door, obviously wanting to go.

"It was a pleasure being here Andrew, thank you to you and your fiancé, goodbye now" Said Aura, as Andrew spoke.

"No problem, glad you enjoyed it" Said Andrew, as he then said goodbye and they left. Andrew and Jia went to bed, as they got in, Jia snuggled into him as usual and they locked tails.

"Night babe, I love you very much" Said Andrew, as he purred with her.

"Night honey, I love you very much too" Said Jia, as they both drifted to a peaceful sleep. Both dreaming of each other. All in all it had been a good, Palace Visit.

 _ **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, stay tuned for more soon.**_


	21. Palace Visit (II)

_**A/N: Here's another little oneshot, but this time it's based off part two of the Days Out oneshots. Thanks for the support as always, you guys are awesome. Review, favourite and follow.**_

It was another day in the Jade Palace and the girls were really excited as they had Alexia, Sarafina and Kate coming round to the Palace for a tour. They were looking forward to showing them not only the Palace, but the guys as well. Jia really wanted the three girls to meet her fiancé. The girls all gathered at the Palace doors, as they waited for the three Jaguaress' to come up the stairs. Eventually they came and the girls got excited, as they greeted their three friends.

"Hey girls, how are you?" Said Jia, as she hugged Alexia first and then moved onto Sarafina and lastly Kate.

"We're fine Jia, we're really excited about seeing the Palace and especially the guys" Said Alexia, as she stood beside her two best friends. Jia smiled and Athena then spoke.

"Well it's a pleasure to show you around and trust us, you'll like the guys" Said Athena, as she smiled at them. They smiled back before Jia commented.

"And you'll especially like my handsome Tiger. Mmm, he's so handsome, I get goosebumps whenever I think of him" Said Jia, as she looked dreamily into the air. The other girls giggled as Sarafina then spoke.

"Well we look forward to meeting him, shall we go?" Said Sarafina, eager to start the tour with her two best friends. The others girls nodded and smiled widely, obviously agreeing.

"Yep, lets go" Said Tigress, as she and the other girls started the tour. The first showed them where they were just now...The Palace Arena.

"This is the first place, where you stand right now is the Palace Arena. This is one of the biggest things of the Jade Palace and its where all the important events happen" Explained Tigress, as she then looked at Jia to continue.

"This is where the Dragon Warrior Tournament took place, when Master Oogway (the creator of Kung Fu) Named Po the Dragon Warrior. This is also the place of the Lotus Warrior Tournament, where Tigress here was named the Lotus Warrior" Said Jia, as she quickly smiled at her Tiger BFF, with a few girls joining in. She then continued onto her accomplishment in this arena. One she completely prides herself on and one she follows her fiancé in.

"Most importantly to me though, this is where my fiancé's Master, who is a Ancient Dragon called Master Paarthurnax, named me something that along with my fiancé I pride myself on, he named me...The 2nd Elder God of Skyrim" Said Jia, as she smiled and started turning her body slightly, left to right. The three Jaguaress' were in complete awe, due to the fact that someone who they basically considered a hero, got crowned something so significant. And her fiancé was the first of this!. The three girls hugged Jia tightly as they all squealed with happiness.

"Oh Jia thats so amazing" Said Alexia, as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah, thats so cool, we're very happy for" Said Kate, as she too hugged her friend. Jia was so far loving these comments.

"Thats not awesome girls" Said Sarafina, as the two girls looked at her weirdly. Jia seemed a little bit confused.

"W-What do you mean?" Said Alexia, as she, Kate and Jia looked at her.

"What I mean is...Thats not awesome...ITS FRICKEN INCREDIBLE!" Exclaimed Sarafina, as she hugged Jia tightly. All the girls then started laughing as Jia giggled.

"Thank you very much for that Sarafina, it means a lot to me" Said Jia, as Sarafina broke the hug.

"No problem Jia" Said Sarafina, as she smiled with the other girls.

"Lets move on now" Said Wing Wu, as they all moved on. They then moved onto the Student Barracks.

"So girls this is the Student Barracks, this is where me and the other girls live, along with the guys" Said Aela, as she explained to them the Student Barracks.

"It looks cool" Said Kate, as she looked at the various rooms.

"It's ok" Said Su, as she looked at the girls. Sarafina then asked Jia something.

"So Jia, where do you and Andrew sleep?" Said Sarafina, as Jia showed them.

"In here" Said Jia, as she leaned on her and Andrew's bedroom door. Alexia then had a devious grin as she asked Jia a more...Mature question.

"So Jia...Have you and Andrew..You know?" Said Alexia, as she smirked at the blushing Tiger Master.

"No, we haven't, we agreed to wait till after marriage for that" Said Jia, as she then blushed a bit more. The girls giggled at their friends blushing state.

"Lets go on" Said Tigress, as she and the other went to show them around more. They showed them the Kitchen and then the Training Hall. Finally they went to the Hall of Warriors...For a very special reason...They knew the guys were in there. They walked down from the Training Hall and were talking.

"So girls the next place you are going to is the Hall of Warriors, but it's not the hall you should be excited about" Said Jia, as she looked at the confused girls.

"Why?" Said Alexia, as Jia gave her and the other two the answer they've been waiting for.

"Because the Hall of Warriors is where my fiancé and the guys are just now, so you'll get to chat to them and meet them" Said Jia, as the three girls squealed in excitement.

"Oh my god thank you so much!" Said Kate as she and the other two girls smiled at Jia.

"It's our pleasure" Said Viper, as she smiled alongside her Viper friend - Sapphire. They travelled to outside the doors and then heard something. It was chatting. Jia looked in and seen her fiancé and the guys chatting away. She looked round from the door and told the girls.

"They're chatting" Said Jia, as they other girls got even more excited. All the girls as they then walked into the Hall of Warriors quietly and stood behind the guys, as they listened to them chat. The three Jaguaress' looked at Jia's fiancé, as Jia pointed to him. They gasped silently as they thought he was extremely handsome looking.

"He's so damn handsome!" Whispered Alexia to Jia. The female Tigress smiled at this comment.

"I know" Said Jia, as she heard her fiancé talk.

"Thats good Ace, but you and Teo wont beat me and Po next. You know me and Po are Masters at team sparring" Said Andrew, as Ace replied.

"We'll see" Said Ace, as Andrew and Po chuckled. The girls then walked in as Andrew seen his fiancée.

"Hey honey, good to see you" Said Andrew smiling. Jia smiled back and replied

"Good to see you too baby. You look good. I've got guests that want to meet you" Said Jia, as Andrew smiled at his fiancée.

"Thank you honey, I'm happy to meet our guests Said Andrew, as he turned to the three Jaguaress'.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Master Andrew, although you can all call me Andrew" Said Andrew, as the three Jaguar girls spoke with him. They introduced themselves, as they then asked him something.

"It's so awesome to meet you Master Andrew...When are you and Jia getting married?" Said Alexia, as the other girls nodded. Andrew chuckled at their question.

"Unfortunately I cannot say. We don't know yet. Sorry" Said Andrew, as the other girls giggled and replied.

"It's ok" Said the girls as they then spoke with the other guys. They spent until night just chatting with the others, before they had to go.

"Well this was fun Jia, thanks for inviting us" Said Alexia, as she and the other two girls hugged her. Jia smiled at her friend's response.

"No problem girls, it was good having you all round" Said Jia, as she waved goodbye to the other girls. She and the other girls along with the guys called it a night and went to sleep. She changed into her sleeping clothes and got into bed with her husband to be. She snuggled into him, as she knew he loved the feeling of her sleeping clothes against his fur. And she was right, as he sighed in pleasure.

"Happy there Tiger?" Said Jia, as she smirked. Andrew nodded and stroked her back, causing her to purr and him as well.

"You know I love your night clothes" Said Andrew, as Jia smirked even more.

"You got that right babe...Why don't you touch my firm, sexy ass?" Said Jia, as she bit her lip and acted seductive. Andrew's eyes lit up with elation, as this opportunity was rare. He grabbed his fiancée's ass and started to feel it and rub it, as he was revelling in the feeling of the silk and her ass on his paw pads. He then squeezed it and then gave her a little slap, causing her to squeal and look at him playfully.

"Oh you naughty boy" Said Jia playfully as she rubbed his chest. He then pulled her into a passionate kiss, as he pulled her onto him. They inserted their tongues into each others warm mouths and started to make out. And so this continued for about 20mins, as they made out with each other, caressing every texture on each other's body. They then broke apart, as they breathed heavily from the session. Jia got back into her usual position, snuggling into Andrew's warm, muscular chest, as she wrapped tails with him.

"That was amazing honey" Said Andrew, as he breathed whilst holding Jia in his arms.

"Agreed. Well night my very handsome and hot Tiger, I love you forever" Said Jia, as she grinned. Andrew grinned and played along.

"Night my very beautiful and sexy Tigress, I love you forever too" Said Andrew, as they both chuckled, with Jia giggling. They then fell asleep with each other, as they were happy with each other. It had been another successful Palace Visit.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more very soon.**_


	22. My Jia Hu (I)

_**A/N: Here's the next oneshot guys. Finally, one with no relation to the Days Out oneshots eh lol. Anyway, hope you guys all enjoy it. Review, favourite and follow.**_

A calm breeze blew through threw the Valley of Peace, as Andrew sat in the Hall of Warriors meditating and generally relaxing. He felt the cool, calming breeze tap his shoulder and run through his fur. He smiled as he was thinking happy thoughts...But he was mostly thinking of the most important thing to him in the universe. He was thinking of his love, his life...His soon to be wife. He was thinking...Of his Jia Hu. She was absolutely perfect. An amazing body, that made every man turn their head. A kind and generous heart, that blessed people of all kinds. An optimistic and determined attitude that was always an asset. A beautiful smile that calmed and cheered up the lives of others and finally...The sweetest voice you will ever hear. She was a dream girl and something that most guys would go for. But the best thing about her...Was that she was his. Nobody else could have her and he could. And Andrew loved that. He loved the fact that he could kiss her perfect, soft, silken and glossy lips. He loved the fact that he could touch and hold her perfectly curved ass, that she had no disagreement over him touching. It was a gift. And he loved that he could embrace her perfectly curved waist, that screamed amazing at everyone. Dear god her waist. It was very curvy and enthralled anyone that looked at it, even girls. And he could hold it and embrace it. Trace his hand around it and squeeze it when he hugged her. She had the softest fur he had ever touched. It was like glossy silk and was an felt absolutely amazing against his paw pads.

Above all this thought...He was engaged to her. Within a year or so, she would be his wife. Someone that he would really have for the rest of his life. And that meant a lot to him, because she meant a lot to him. He still remembered the first time he seen her, when she first joined High Hrothgar and she was the age Tigress was at the Dragon Warrior Tournament. She was still just as perfect then, as she is now. He then remembered their first date and when they confessed their feelings. He was so ecstatic that night. And now look at them...They were going to be husband and wife soon. With this thought, a tear of happiness caressed his face, as it rolled it's way down his soft fur. He had to go see her, just to see her beautiful face. As he walked towards their room, that was another thing about her. She was beautiful, not pretty, but genuinely beautiful. She was a pleasure to look at. He got to their door and knocked.

"Come in" Said a voice from inside, as Andrew opened the door. And there she was. Master Jia Hu, in all her splendour.

"Hey babe" She greeted and sent a sweet smile his way. It drove his love for her through the roof, as he couldn't resist her. He walked up to her and kissed her lips. Her eyes widened a bit at the suddenness of it all, but she then kissed back. He then embraced her perfectly curved waist that he thought about so much. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as they both purred. It was a sweet and romantic moment for them...A moment of love. They pulled away and still embraced, before Jia spoke.

"What was that for?" Said Jia, as she smiled at her fiancé. He smiled back and pecked her cheek, as he then nuzzled her, with her returning it.

"For coming into my life and for being with me every second. I was in the Hall of Warriors thinking about you and I just had to come and see you...Even if it was just for a moment" Said Andrew, as he held her. The female Tigress was so touched by her lover's comment so much, that tears of joy rolled down her soft, silken and perfect fur that Andrew loved so much. She then kissed him softly as they then broke.

"I love you my amazing Yao Hu" Said Jia, as that was something else that he loved about her. The nicknames she used for him were always meaningful, or cutesy. He especially loved 'Yao Hu' as her name meant 'Beautiful Tiger' and 'Yao Hu' meant 'Handsome Tiger'. He smiled back and nuzzled her softly, as she responded and they both purred.

"I love you too...My Jia Hu" Said Andrew, as he then sat down with her and spent the rest of the day with her in their room. Talking, laughing and mostly being romantic. And when he went to sleep with her, laying in his arms, purring away happily and looking as radiant as in daylight...He had one last though.

My Jia Hu.

 _ **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, see you for the next oneshot which will be out soon.**_


	23. Lady's Man

_**A/N: Hey guys, hope you're all well. Another little oneshot, this one is more focused on Mantis. Hope you all enjoy it, thanks for the support. Review, follow and favourite.**_

It was a bright day in the Valley of Peace and everything was well. Everything seemed normal at the Jade Palace...But there was something going on. Mantis was hatching a plan involving the girls. You see Mantis had always thought of himself as a ladies man and thought every girl loved him. So he was planning to try and woo all the girls in the Palace. He saw his first target, Viper and set to work. He hoped over to her and spoke to her in a slightly husky tone.

"Hey Viper" Said Mantis, as he leaned against the wall next to him. She looked over to him and seen him. She didn't think much.

"Hi Mantis" Said Viper, as she then turned back to what she was doing. Mantis seemed a bit let down, but he didn't give up. He tried again.

"So what you been up to?" Said Mantis, as he spoke huskily and looked at her, hoping for her to get entranced by him. But she didn't. She looked at him and responded, not knowing that he was trying to woo her.

"Oh not much, you know: training, hanging with Crane, hanging with the girls, what about you?" Said Viper, as she now looked at him. Mantis smiled as his plan was sort of working.

"Oh not much, training, hanging with the guys, say why don't you go out with me sometime? Eh? Make a night of it" Said Mantis, as he looked at her huskily. Now she knew what he was trying to do. She smirked at his poor attempt to woo her.

"Oh Mantis, you know you can't woo me" Said Viper, as she chuckled and smirked. Mantis looked at her and simply responded.

"Worth a shot" Said Mantis, as Viper spoke again. She may as well have fun with it.

"What's your plan this time?" Said Viper, as Mantis responded. It was exactly what Mantis would do.

"I'm trying to see if I can woo the girls" Said Mantis, as Viper laughed a bit.

"Well then, I bet you can't. If you do succeed, then come and tell me" Said Viper, as Mantis spoke again.

"Got it, but don't tell them" Said Mantis, as Viper nodded.

"Oh I won't, it'll make the humiliation much bigger" Said Viper, as Mantis scoffed as he left.

"Yeah right" Said Mantis, as he hopped to the next girl on his list. He spent the rest of the day trying to woo any of the girls. He got a few funny and good responses. He tried Sōng.

"Hey Sōng, want to go out sometime?" Said Mantis, as Sōng - being the sweet thing she is - let him down gently.

"Sorry Mantis, but I'm not looking for someone just now" Said Sōng, as she smiled at Mantis. He smiled back and appreciated letting him down gently. He then tried Athena.

"Hey Athena, wanna go out sometime?" Said Mantis, as Athena smirked at him.

"You do know that if Andrew had heard you asking his little sister out, then he would tear you apart" Said Athena, still smirking at the small bug. He let go of the huskiness, as it faded. He then spoke.

"I know, but it was still worth a shot" Said Mantis, as Athena giggled.

"Well it was nice of you for asking and don't worry Andrew won't know" Said Athena, as Mantis nodded and moved on. He even asked the Wu Sisters.

"Hey girls any of you want to go out with me sometime? Maybe for something to eat?" Said Mantis, as the three sisters all chuckled.

"You know Mantis, you've got a lot of balls to ask the Wu Sisters out on a date. The only person who did that was Andrew a long time ago and he succeeded" Said Su Wu, as Mantis' mouth was wide open from hearing about this fact.

"Wait...Andrew dated you three?" Said Mantis, as Wing Wu explained.

"Yeah, it was along time ago, that's how we became good" Said Wing Wu, as Wan Wu then continued.

"He was just so handsome, but he's with Jia now and we don't break marriages" Said Wan Wu, as he nodded and then left. He had tried most of them, even Tigress and that went horribly. The only one left, was Jia. He gulped and knew the risk was very high. He knew if Andrew caught him, he would be immediately dead. Hitting on his sister was bad enough. But hitting on his wife...That was like summoning the apocalypse upon yourself. He went to Andrew and Jia's room and knocked.

"Come in" Said a female voice that belonged to Jia. Mantis went in and seen her sitting on a chair. Mantis had to admit that Jia was indeed very beautiful.

"Hey Mantis" Said Jia, as she smiled at the small bug. Mantis spoke nervously, as he posed the question.

"Hey Jia, want to go out sometime?" Said Mantis, as Jia smirked. She thought it was cute he was asking.

"Your very brave to ask me out Mantis. If my husband caught you, I don't know what would happen...I mean, it's not like he's standing behind you or anything" Said Jia, as she smirked wider, seeing her Tiger standing behind Mantis. The small bug's eyes went super wide, as fear shot through him. He could feel the Tiger's presence behind him, like a wave of heat. He slowly turned round whilst nervously chuckling...He knew he was dead.

"H-Hey buddy" Said Mantis, as Andrew stood smirking, while his wife walked up to him and snuggled into his chest. He rested his paws on her hip and then spoke.

"Hey Mantis, you wouldn't be hitting on my wife would you?" Said Andrew, as he held his successful smirk. Mantis held even more fear, as he stuttered.

"N-No, I would never..." Said Mantis, as he saw Andrew and Jia grinning at him. He then gave in.

"Fine then, I was hitting on your wife, please don't kill me" Said Mantis, as he cringed. He was then picked up and opened his eyes to see himself in Andrew's paw. He was confused as to why he wasn't dead, but Andrew then explained.

"I'm not mad at you bud" Said Andrew, as he looked at the small bug. Mantis was completely and utterly shocked. He then spoke.

"Your not mad?" Said Mantis, as Andrew explained. It then all made sense.

"Mantis, your not the only person to ever hit on Jia. I can't tell you how many times I've had to "have a few words" with a guy cause they liked her and wanted her" Said Andrew, as Mantis then nervously asked what would happen to HIM.

"Are you going to have a few words with ME?" Said Mantis, as Andrew shook his head.

"No, but I will get you back" Said Andrew, as Mantis nodded.

"I completely understand" Said Mantis, as he was then placed onto Andrew's left shoulder.

"Now lets go see the others" Said Andrew, as he walked with Mantis on his shoulder and Jia holding his right paw with her left one. They got to the kitchen and greeted everyone. Mantis hopped off next to Viper to talk to her. She looked at him and asked her question.

"Well?" Said Viper, as she smiled at him.

"Nope, no luck" Said Mantis, as Viper smirked victorious.

"Told you" Said Viper, as Mantis spoke.

"It was hopeless" Said Mantis, as he then felt Viper peck his cheek. His eyes widened for the third or forth time that day, as he looked at her.

"What was that for?" Said Mantis, as she spoke.

"For trying" Said Viper, as she smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged her.

"Thanks Viper" Said Mantis, as the Serpent hugged back.

"No problem Mantis" Said Viper, as she broke the hug and started talking to him. Mantis realised that he definitely wasn't... A Lady's Man.

 _ **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot, see you guys soon.**_


	24. Girls Chat (I)

**_A/N: Another onehshot for you all. As for the TiPo oneshots, they WILL be coming. Just have patience, there's one coming soon. Plus I have another oneshot coming soon. Review, follow and favourite. Enjoy! :)_**

It was a nice evening in the Valley of Peace and all the female Masters of the Jade Palace were having some Girl Chat. It was always a good time for them and they especially enjoyed gossiping about the guys. When they did talk about the guys, they usually talked about how handsome they were, or how good they were to kiss. Currently they were discussing clothing, but were making references to the guys as well. Tigress, Jia, Aela and Athena were sitting next to each other, while Viper, Sapphire and Mei Ling all sat together. Finally the Wu Sisters, Sōng and Su all sat next to each other.

"So Aela, seen anything you like lately? Anything to dazzle Ace?" Said Tigress, as she smirked while the other girls giggled a bit. Aela giggled too and blushed a wee bit from Tigress' question. She then answered.

"Yes, there is this lovely yellow dress in that clothing store we go to. It's very pretty" Said Aela, as she looked at the others nodding. Jia smiled at her best friend and spoke.

"I seen it too Aela, it did look very pretty" Said Jia, as she smiled. Aela smiled back and Jia then hugged Aela. The female Leopardess smiled and hugged her best friend back.

"Thanks Jia, I appreciate the comment" Said Aela, as Jia chuckled.

"It's ok Aela, your my best friend. And by the way, that dress looks better on you" Said Jia, as Aela giggled and sat down again. Su Wu then spoke to Jia and had a question for her.

"So Jia, have you looked for anything or bought anything recently for Andrew's enjoyment?" Said Su Wu, as the other girls looked at Jia. They loved listening to Jia speak endlessly about her fiancé. Jia smiled and started.

"Well, I haven't looked at a wedding dress if thats what your talking about. But as for general clothing, there was a really nice white dress with a very beautiful floral pattern at the bottom. I seen it and loved it, I immediately bought it, plus I know Andrew will love it" Said Jia, as the other girls seemed to like the sound of it.

"It sounds nice, speaking of which. Have you and Andrew started planning for the wedding?" Said Athena, as she and the other girls looked at Jia for the answer.

"Well we're kinda holding off just now, but I'm gonna talk to him about it soon. I want it to be really special and I know that he already has the place we are going to be married. I want all the girls be wearing beautiful dresses with Lotus Flowers and Tiger Lilies behind their ears. I want it to have a big wedding cake and nice peaceful music. And my handsome Tiger will be dressed in his best outfit, with his fur all combed and him wearing aftershave. It'll be amazing" Said Jia, as she sighed dreamily at the end of her speech. The other girls sighed too, with happiness painted onto their faces. They were all smiling widely and obviously liking the idea of the wedding that Jia had in mind.

"It sounds so beautiful Jia, I can't wait for it" Said Sōng as she smiled sweetly at Jia.

"I know Sōng, it'll be so amazing" Said Jia, as the other girls smiled at her. They then went on to their favourite topic.

"Anyone want to talk about the guys?" Said Wan Wu, as their was a hint of suggestion in her voice. It was quite funny, as she was always seductive or suggestive about the guys.

"Yep, let do it. So who do you want to talk about first?" Said Athena, as Tigress put her paw up first.

"My handsome Panda!" Said Tigress in exclamation, as all the girls giggled.

"I will admit, for a Panda, Po is pretty handsome" Said Sapphire as everyone nodded to agree. Viper then spoke.

"I kinda have to admit Tigress, I did kinda have a crush on him when he first came here" Said Viper, as Tigress giggled.

"Thats ok Viper, I sort of did too" Said Tigress, as Viper looked stunned a bit. It was difficult to believe that the female Tiger had a crush on Po when he first came here, as she was so mean and cold towards him.

"But you called him a disgrace to Kung Fu on his first night. And when him, me and Mantis were chatting about Tai Lung, you called him (and I'm quoting) 'a big, fat, Panda who treats it like a joke', so how could you possibly have had a crush on him?" Said Viper, as Tigress then explained.

"I immediately had a crush on him, when I found out what kind of person he was. Fun, loving, passionate, handsome, husky sometimes and charming. I only spoke like that cause I didn't think I'd have a chance with someone amazing like him, so I thought that if I pushed him away the crush would go away...But it didn't" Said Tigress, as everyone smiled at her.

"Well your together now Tigress, he's yours" Said Aela, as Tigress spoke.

"Yep, you bet he is" Said Tigress, as Aela spoke next.

"Well Ace has been more competitive than usual" Said Aela, as Jia wondered what the girls were thinking.

"Why?" Said Jia, as Aela responded.

"Ugh, it's some competition him and your fiancé have. Something to do with strength. He's trying to prove to Andrew that he's stronger" Said Aela as all the girls, her included, laughed.

"He'll never beat my strong Tiger, Andrew's the best warrior in the world" Said Jia, as Aela nodded.

"I tried to tell him, but to be honest. I just like watching Andrew" Said Aela, as Jia then had a question.

"Why is everyone attracted to my Yao Hu?" Said Jia, as Athena spoke.

"It's because he's just so damn HANDSOME. I mean have you seen him. I've known him for years, plus I was forced to split up with him because of Mitchicus. Then I became his sister and I still get attracted by him" Said Athena, as she smiled. All the girls agreed.

"His voice is so smooth and rich. His fur is so amazing as well. Your lucky Jia" Said Tigress, as she looked at Jia. The female Tiger obviously liking the comment her Tiger BFF made.

"Agreed Tigress, my Tiger is very handsome and strong. Plus he's an amazing kisser" Said Jia, as the girls smiled.

"That true?" Said Wing Wu, as she spoke, while Mei Ling nodded in agreement.

"Yep, his lips are so soft and good and when he kisses my neck and plays with my ass. Oh he's so damn good" Said Jia, as she shivered in delectation at the thought of Andrew and her kissing.

"He done the most sweetest and romantic thing ever last night" Said Jia, as Mei Ling spoke.

"What?" She said, as Jia answered.

"He was thinking about me when he was meditating. He loved it that much that he came through to our room and told me how much I mean to him. Then he held me and kissed me" Said Jia, as she was smiling widely from the gesture he made, All the girls found this sweet as well.

"Aww, thats so sweet Jia. He is so nice" Said Sōng, as she was smiling with the girls.

"Well girls I think we should call it a night on that sweet note" Said Athena, as everyone agreed.

"I'm going to my handsome Lion King" Said Aela, as Tigress responded.

"Well I'm off to my warm, soft Panda blanket" Said Tigress, as finally Jia commented.

"Girls, I'm going to Andrew. My sweet, romantic, handsome, strong, kind and caring Tiger" Said Jia, as the other girls were a wee bit jealous.

"Yeah, yeah" Said Su Wu playfully as they all giggled. They all said goodnight, as Jia walked into her and Andrew's room. She seen him in bed and smiling at her.

"Hey sweetie" Said Andrew, as she got into bed and snuggled into him as usual. She wrapped her tail with his and laid her paws on his muscular chest. She then began purring with him.

"I was just talking with the girls about you" Said Jia, as Andrew smiled.

"Well I'm flattered babe. Maybe next time I'll drop in" Said Andrew, as Jia purred at him.

"Oh Andrew, that'd be wonderful" Said Jia, as she rubbed noses with him and then kissed him softly and slowly. After a couple seconds of kissing they pulled away, as they said goodnight to each other.

"Night my handsome Tiger, I love you very much dear" Said Jia, as Andrew nuzzled her cheek.

"Night my beautiful angel, I love you very much as well darling" Said Andrew as he and Jia then drifted off to sleep, dreaming of each other. All the girls went to sleep happy that night. They all loved their Girl Chat.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading. See you soon for the next oneshot. Or maybe even that other TiPo oneshot


	25. The Wedding (Read the AN at the start)

_**A/N: Hello everyone, so you're probably a little confused about why Jia and Andrew were married without a wedding chapter. Well me, being the klutz I am forgot that in "Lady's Man" that they are after being married and posted the chapter thinking it was before the wedding. I'm so sorry about that. Anyway, this chapter and the next will fix all that. This is kinda like a twoshot, as it's part of the chapter which comes after this one. I hope you all enjoy it, thank you for the support. And thank you to my dear friend AlienHeart1915 for pointing this out, albeit in a rather aggressive manner. Anyway, again I hope you all enjoy. Review, follow and favourite :)**_

It was a beautiful morning in the Valley of Peace, as the warm and glowing sun radiated it's rays down on the occupants. Today was a very...VERY special day for two people in particular...Master Andrew and Master Jia Hu. Yep, thats right, today is the day of their wedding. The two were currently waking up from their peaceful sleep, as Andrew opened his eyes. He looked down and saw the girl he would be marrying today. Even though she was sleeping, Jia looked absolutely beautiful. Andrew smiled as she started to wake up slowly. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up to see her handsome Tiger looking at her. Looking at him always warmed her heart.

"Morning sweetie" Said Andrew, as he kissed her lips softly. She knew what was happening today. And she couldn't wait.

"Morning honey" Said Jia, as she sat up with Andrew and cuddled into his chest.

"Today's the day Jia...Today we get married" Said Andrew as he tried to get his head round it. She smiled as he cuddled her tighter.

"I know honey, I'm so excited!" Said Jia, as she squealed with excitement. He chuckled and then thought of something.

"I'm nervous though" Said Andrew, as Jia purred and snuggled into him, rubbing his chest in comfort.

"You'll be fine and so will I. It's cause it's just a big day and we don't won't anything to go wrong" Said Jia as she sent a soft and loving smile his way. It always calmed him down.

"Thanks babe" Said Andrew as he hugged her and then spoke.

"Well we better get ready" Said Andrew as he smiled at her. She nodded and spoke softly to him.

"Well then, see you at the altar handsome" Said Jia, as she kissed him lovingly. This would be their last kiss as fiancee and fiancé, so they wanted to make it special. Andrew caressed her cheek and brushed his thumb through her soft and silky fur. They held it for another minute as they then broke.

"See you at the altar beautiful" Said Andrew as he pecked her cheek and left to go to the guys, as they were his best men. They girls were helping Jia, as they were the bridesmaids. Andrew got to the room and seen the guys waiting for him.

"Hey guys" Said Andrew as they greeted him. They were all excited at being best men.

"Hey bud" Said the guys as Po then spoke.

"You ready?" Said Po as he sent a smile Andrew's way. The male Tiger smiled widely, as he grinned at the Panda.

"You bet ya" Said Andrew as he began to get ready. He was wearing his best attire. The vest was white w/ Black Dragon patterns going up it and it had black trim. The pants were black with the same Dragon pattern going up the side of each leg, except the colour was White. He then had his fur all washed and combed, as well as his attire, which was cleaned and looked good. He was then ready to go to the wedding.

"Ready to go?" Said Po as he looked at his friend. Andrew sighed happily and then smiled at Po.

"Yes, lets go" Said Andrew, as he and the guys left for the wedding. Along the way Po and Ace spoke to Andrew.

"By the way buddy, you'll be fine, don't worry" Said Po, as he smiled at Andrew. Ace followed suit and spoke to him.

"Yeah don't worry Master, you'll be fine and so will Jia" Said Ace, as he sent a smile at his Master. Andrew smiled back, as he was glad to have these two as his friends.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad your here" Said Andrew, as he smiled back at them. The two Masters smiled back as they both spoke.

"And we're glad to be here bud" Said the Lion and Panda as they continued to the wedding. It was being held in the Valley of Love, at the top of the Mountain of Borealis under the Tree of Eternity. This was because they got engaged there, so it was only fitting to get married there as well. Soon they arrived in the Valley of Love and seen the Mountain of Borealis and since it was a bright, beautiful and clear day, the whole mountain was visible. They smiled and started to go up the path to it. They passed all the beautiful flowers and blossoms, as they still dazzled and looked good with the wedding's atmosphere. Soon they reach the top and seen the Tree of Eternity, as the altar was set up there. Standing at the altar was Master Paarthurnax, as they were going to get a priest, but decided against it and asked Master Paarthurnax. The old Dragon accepted with honour and delight. They all walked over to him, as he smiled at the sight of his student.

"Dovahkiin" Said Paarthurnax, as he bowed to his student.

"Master" Said Andrew as he bowed back. Paarthurnax then patted him on the back to show his pride.

"I am very proud of you Dovahkiin and it is an absolute honour to lead your wedding and unite you and Master Jia Hu in eternal love" Said Paarthurnax as Andrew smiled back. He was glad his Master was here and leading.

"The pleasure is mine and Jia's Master, we are honoured to have you lead our wedding" Said Andrew as Paarthurenax smiled at him. He was very proud of his student.

"Thank you Dovahkiin, that's very kind" Said the old Dragon, as he portrayed a soft look on his face. Andrew's facial expression softened as well, as he smiled.

"Anytime Master" Said Andrew, as he the guys got into their places. The place was beginning to fill up and Andrew knew it would soon be time for it to start. All the best men were in their places. Master Paarthurnax was in his. The musicians were in position for Jia's entrance. The bridesmaids and Zhe Hu were with Jia and would soon arrive. Andrew was beginning to get nervous again, as the moment drew closer. He didn't want to mess this up, as this was the biggest moment of, not only his life, but of Jia's life too. Paarthurnax and the guys noticed this and spoke to the Tiger.

"Something wrong Dovahkiin?" Asked Paarthurnax, as Andrew responded.

"I'm just very nervous Master, I don't want to mess this up...Especially for Jia, it means just as much to her as it does to me. She's been dreaming of this moment forever. I don't want to ruin it for us" Said Andrew, as Paarthurnax patted his shoulder with his right wing.

"Everything will be fine Dovahkiin, I promise you. Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day and it is totally understandable. But you are one of the most capable people I know. You'll be fine and so will Jia, she's probably feeling just like you and her father is probably telling her the exact same thing I'm telling to you" Said Paarthurnax as Po then spoke.

"Agreed. Buddy, you've got this, I know you have. Everything will be as brilliant and magical as you want it to be" Said Po as he sent a comforting smile to Andrew. The male Tiger really was grateful to have these people as his friends and to have Paarthurnax as his Master.

"Thank you everyone, sincerely. This means a lot to me" Said Andrew, as they nodded and smiled. A while passed, before the wedding began. The soft, calming and rhythmic music played in the air, as flower girls skipped happily down the isle. Lotus Blossoms and Tiger Lillie's laid gently on the ground, as the flower girls passed. It was then...That she entered. Jia entered the area holding onto her father's arm, as he was best in his best attire. The rest of the girls were behind her in their best dresses, as they walked happily and sweetly behind Jia. They all had White Tiger Lilies behind their ear, except for Viper and Sapphire, who had their best flowers garments. Andrew looked at Jia and was astonished by how beautiful and perfect she looked. She was radiant with beauty. She had on her silk Lilac dress that had a flower pattern at the bottom of it and a Lilac coloured veil covering her face. It was made perfectly for her and was the finest silk in the world. She had a light Blue Tiger Lillie clipped behind her ear and had on her best perfume. Her fur was all brushed and cleaned, as it glistened in the light. Andrew was speechless with how beautiful she looked. Everyone was taken back with how beautiful she looked, even the guys were looking at her in awe. She reached the altar and her dad kissed her cheek and spoke softly to her.

"I love you my daughter, I am very proud of you" Said Zhe Hu as he smiled at her, Jia smiled and kissed her father's cheek back.

"I love you too father" Said Jia, as Zhe Hu went and sat in the front row next to Shifu. The bridesmaids had all went to stand next to the best men. Tigress, Viper and Aela stood next to their boyfriends as they looked at the Tiger couple. Jia turned to Andrew and he took her veil down and took her paws in his, as he held them up and kissed them softly.

"You look absolutely beautiful Jia, you really do. Your so perfect" Said Andrew, as he smiled lovingly at her. She smiled at his comment and returned her own.

"Thank you Andrew. You still look as handsome as ever and are perfect as well" Said Jia, as she smiled softly and sweetly at him. Andrew smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to her. Paarthurnax then spoke to them.

"Are you ready to continue?" Said Paarthurnax as Andrew and Jia turned and nodded.

"Yes Master, we are ready to proceed" Said Andrew, as he smiled at his Master. The old Dragon smiled back and then the wedding officially began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, upon the Mountain of Borealis, at the Tree of Eternity, to bring together our two most loved warriors. Master Andrew...And Master Jia Hu. Now who gives Master Jia Hu the blessing of love to unite with Master Andrew?" Said Paarthurnax as Zhe Hu stood up and bowed to him.

"I do, Master Paarthurnax" Said Zhe Hu, as he then sat back down. Paarthurnax nodded and then spoke again.

"And who goes against these two uniting in love and marriage?" Said Paarthurnax as silence filled the air. Andrew felt nervous for a moment, but then the silence calmed him down. Paarthurnax then proceeded.

"Very well then, we shall proceed. Master Jia Hu can you please read your vows?" Said Paarthurnax, as he looked softly at Jia.

"It would be my honour Master Paarthurnax" Said Jia, as she then began to read her vows, which Aela had given her.

"Andrew, ever since I met you all those years ago, I have always loved you. As soon as I seen you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Your always so kind and sweet to me and make me smile every single day. When you asked me out on our first date, I was jumping with joy, as everything I wanted then happened. And even now, I still love you just as much. You are the most important person in my life and there is nobody that I would rather spend my life with more than with you. So thank you for being there for me, I love you very...Very much" Said Jia, as everyone smiled happily. It was very sweet and beautiful. Andrew was smiling widely and so were the other Masters. Paarthurnax was also smiling, as he then spoke to Andrew.

"Thank you Jia. Master Andrew, can you please read your vows?" Said Paarthurnax, as he smiled. Andrew smiled widely, as he had worked on his vows hard. He wanted to touch Jia's heart to the very core.

"It would be the biggest honour Master" Said Andrew, as Po handed him his vows. He began to read and did more that touch everyone's heart.

"When I first saw you Jia, when you came to High Hrothgar, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were and always will be...So perfect. Your beautiful, kind, funny, smart, sweet, wise and a great help to anyone. You always look for the best in people and help them when needed. The morning is one the best things in my life, as I get to see your face for another day. I get to be with you for every moment of that day. And when we go to sleep, I get to spend every second with you, preparing for the next day. I love you in ways in which I can't explain. I love you so much, that I would trade my life for yours to live on even for another moment...Because your more than worth it. I want nothing more in life than to be with you. Your the best thing that has and ever will happen to me. I will always keep you safe, warm and comfortable and I will never leave you...Ever. Your my dream girl...My life...My everything...But most importantly...Your my Jia Hu and you always will be" Said Andrew, as he finished his vows. Everyone was in tears of happiness and sweetness. Jia had tears going down her cheeks at how beautiful and sweet it was. She absolutely loved this. Paarthurnax smiled, as he was more than proud of his student.

"May we have the rings please" Said Paarthurnax, as Ace stood behind Andrew and Tigress stood behind Jia with their wedding rings. Andrew was first.

"Master Andrew, do you take Master Jia Hu to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold in sickness and in health. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. For as long as you both shall live?" Said Paarthurnax, as he looked at Andrew.

"I do" Said Andrew, as his Master then nodded and looked to Jia.

"And Master Jia Hu, do you take Master Andrew to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold in sickness and in health. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. For as long as you both shall live?" Said Paarthurnax as he looked at her. Jia nodded softly, as she responded.

"I do" Said Jia, as Paarthurnax gestured to the rings.

"Then I ask for the rings to be given, to hold these two together in the bonds of love, marriage and eternity" Said Paarthurnax, as Ace handed Andrew's ring to him. Andrew took the ring and slid it on Jia's paw. She smiled, as Tigress then gave her, her own ring. She slid it on Andrew's paw and then took his into her own.

"I honourably give you the eternal blessing of Mara and Kynareth. Let them guide you through your journey of love and marriage and to look over you for protection and comfort" Said Paarthurnax, as he looked at the two and said the thing everyone was waiting for.

"I now happily pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Said Paarthurnax, as he then looked at the Tiger couple. Andrew wrapped his arms around Jia's sleek, curvy and tender waist, as she wrapped her arms around his strong, muscular neck.

"I love you Jia" Said Andrew, as he smiled softly at her.

"I love you too Andrew, always" Said Jia softly, as they both leaned in and connected their lips in that special kiss that they've always been waiting for. Everyone cheered loudly, as the two held their loving kiss. It was official...They were married. Everyone was standing up as flowers were tossed into the air and floated back to the ground gracefully. Zhe Hu was tearing up and was very proud of both his daughter and Andrew. He had to say something to Jia. They broke the kiss and rubbed noses, as they shared a few quick kisses. Zhe Hu then stood up and walked over to his daughter. He then spoke to everyone.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Said Zhe Hu, as everyone looked at him, eager to hear what he was going to say. Jia and Andrew were especially listening in.

"I have something to say to Jia Hu, my sweet, darling daughter that I love so much. I am so proud of you honey and you have made me a very proud father and I will always be with you in your heart. Your mother would be very proud of you and she has every right to be. I love you my daughter and I always will" Said Zhe Hu, as everyone was so touched by the words. It was so sweet and touching for them. Jia was in tears of happiness and joy and to be honest - so was Andrew, as he too found it sweet.

"I love you too father" Said Jia, as she hugged him tightly. He hugged back and everyone went "Aww" at the two. It was a sweet and tender moment for the father and daughter. They broke the hug and Zhe Hu kissed his daughter's head. He then patted Andrew's back and smiled at him, before returning next to Shifu. Andrew then took hold of Jia's paw, as he spoke.

"We will now head to the reception everyone, so can you please make your way to the Hall of Embers, thank you" Said Andrew. Everyone remained seated though, as Andrew and Jia made their way out with the warriors. While they were walking though, Andrew lifted Jia bridal style and she squealed out in surprise. Everyone chuckled as Jia giggled and looked at Andrew. He was smiling widely as he looked at her radiant face. They got to outside the area, as their friends followed behind. The snow leopard couple that Andrew had met: Aura and Diamond and the three Jaguar girls that Jia and the girls had met: Alexia, Sarafina and Kate were also here, as they got VIP permission to go with them. Andrew then spoke softly.

"Best wedding ever" Said Andrew, as Jia nodded.

"Agreed babe" Said Jia, as Andrew nuzzled her cheek and rubbed noses with her.

"I love you Jia" Said Andrew.

"I love you too Andrew" Said Jia. They both continued down the Mountain of Borealis to the Hall of Embers. Jia was still in Andrew's arms, as she rested her head against his chest. The couples of their friends behind them: Po and Tigress, Viper and Crane, Ace and Aela and finally Aura and Diamond, were also expressing their love to each other through sweet words and gestures. Today was a perfect day. Today was a day...Of love.

 _ **A/N: So there we go, Andrew and Jia are officially married. But they've still got the reception to have. I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the support on not only this story, but on "My Sweet Panda" too. You guys are awesome, final chapter of "My Sweet Panda" is out tonight too :)  
**_


	26. The Reception

_**A/N: So here you go folks, the final part of this little twoshot with the last chapter I posted. Again, sorry about any confusion with "Lady's Man" I certainly didn't intend it. Hope you all enjoy, thanks for the support and review, favourite and follow :) Let's get into this chapter!**_

The warriors walked down the mountain to go to the Hall of Embers for the reception. The wedding had been a huge success and everyone had loved it and done their part well. Andrew and Jia were very happy for doing so well in what they were doing. Andrew was still carrying Jia, as she was resting her head into his chest. They both loved it, being in the presence of each other on this day was very special for the two of them...And boy did they love it!. They were arriving at the reception and seen the Hall of Embers. It looked beautiful in the daylight and stood out. Andrew put down Jia close to the entrance and held her left paw with his right, as they walked through the doors with the others. They seen a lot of tables set up and then they looked over to the buffet. Chef Wo Hop and Mr Ping were standing by it looking over. The warriors went over to them and Mr Ping greeted his son.

"Po my boy, how are you?" Said Mr Ping, as he hugged the Panda. Po smiled as he hugged his energetic father.

"I'm great dad, the wedding was great" Said Po, as Mr Ping looked at Andrew and Jia. He lit up with joy and happiness for the two.

"Oh Master Andrew, Master Jia Hu, I'm so happy for the two of you, congratulations and I wish you all the best in life" Said the goose as he smiled at the newly weds. They both smiled and Chef Wo Hop then came over and said his congrats.

"Congratulations Master Andrew, I wish you and Master Jia Hu a great and prosperous marriage" Said the bunny as he bowed at them. Both Tigers smiled at the comments and bowed back.

"Thank you, you two, that really means a lot to us" Said Andrew, as they both nodded. Everyone then got seated, as all the villagers arrived. Soon the place was filled and everyone was either getting something from the buffet or seated and talking. The warriors already finished their food as they were now chatting and having fun. All the couples were cuddled together in love, as Jia and Andrew snuggled together. Jia had changed into her attire that was custom made for her. She wore a light Green vest with the same pattern style as the vest she usually wore, but they will be Black instead of Red. Her pants were exactly like the one's she usually wears, but they had vine patterns going up the sides on the legs, much like Andrew had a Dragon patterns going up his. She looked beautiful in her new attire and liked it very much. She felt fresh and clean.

"The wedding was awesome man!" Said Po, as everyone else smiled and Tigress kissed his cheek.

"It certainly was honey" Said Tigress as everyone nodded.

"We were both nervous about it, but everything went better than we imagined" Said Andrew, as he looked at Jia and kissed her lips. She kissed back and then broke it, as they smiled. Mantis then said something rather humorous.

"Well you guys are now married and your going to have a honeymoon. And you know what couples do on honeymoons" Said Mantis, as he smirked and moved his thingies for emphasis. Everyone laughed, as the newly married couple blushed from his comment. Andrew then remembered that he had something really special for Jia and her father.

"Honey, there is someone really special that I need to show you and your father" Said Andrew, as Jia and Zhe Hu smiled and followed him. They walked to a corner of the hall and saw someone they never thought they'd see again. A female Tiger was standing there, dressed in a lovely blue dress. It was Dai Hu, Jia's mother! Jia and Zhe Hu gasped loudly, as they looked at her. She smiled at the sight of her family and spoke.

"Hello you two, miss me" Said Dai Hu, as Jia lunged at her mother with a big hug.

"MOTHER!" Screamed Jia, as she burst out crying. Dai Hu, hugged her daughter and rubbed her back for comfort.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm here" Said Dai Hu, as she looked at her husband.

"Hello honey" Said Dai Hu, as Zhe Hu looked on in amazement.

"Dai Hu" Said Zhe Hu, as he smiled widely and hugged her with Jia. Comforting his daughter with her. Andrew smiled widely at the scene, as he knew Jia would love this. Jia then pulled away and stood next to her Tiger, as she spoke in wonder.

"But how? She was dead" Said Jia, as Andrew spoke.

"I heard your father speaking in his room about how he would love for your mother to see us get married. So the next day when I was away, I resurrected her and brought her here...I knew you and him would love it" Said Andrew, as Jia put her paws over her mouth. She was SO touched by what he did. She loved him SO much right now.

"Oh god I love you honey!" Said Jia, as she pulled him onto the biggest kiss ever. Andrew was taken back by how much she was putting into the kiss and Zhe Hu's as well as Dai Hu's eyes widened at their daughter's eagerness. Andrew held her waist and continued to hold this very long kiss with her, as she then broke it and both gasped for air. It was a really big kiss, as Jia was completely grateful for him bringing back her mother. They all then sat down at the table and introduced her to everyone. She liked all her new friends, especially the girls, as she could connect with them. She sat next to Zhe Hu, as the Tiger pulled her into him to cuddle her. He was glad his marriage could continue. They talked for a bit more and caught up on things from where they left off. Memories were shared. Laughs were had. Tears were shed. A family was reunited. Soon it was time to cut the cake and everyone was excited. Mr Ping had brought it out and everyone was seated, except for our new married couple who were standing both holding a single knife. Andrew looked at his wife and smiled at her.

"Ready honey?" Said Andrew, as Jia smiled at her handsome new husband and nodded.

"Yep, lets do it babe" Said Jia, as they both cut a slice of the cake. Everyone cheered and smiled happily at them, sharing their feelings. Andrew and Jia kissed briefly and then got a bit of cake, while Mr Ping, Chef Wo Hop and the waiters served everyone their slice. Everyone sat down and ate the delicious cake, with Andrew and Jia's mouths still buzzing like the first time they tried it. Cake was over and it was time for entertainment. Andrew, Ace and Po knew what to do and sneaked off to set up the equipment. They were going to be doing a live set and revealing all the songs they've made over the few years and months. They brought out the musicians for the evenings entertainment. No one had even noticed that they were away yet, so they continued to set up everything. The band began to play quietly to warm up, as they made sure the girls wouldn't hear. The girls were all chatting happily in a big group, with Jia's mother being included. They were talking about stuff in general.

"That cake was fabulous, I've never tasted better" Said Tigress, as they all nodded and Sōng spoke.

"Your dress was beautiful Jia, it really was" said Sōng, as she smiled sweetly at her best friend. Jia smiled back and was happy with her best friend's comment.

"Thanks Sōng" Said Jia, as all the girls smiled. Jia's mother then spoke.

"It's very nice to meet you all girls" Said Dai Hu, as she smiled. All the girls smiled back at the new female, obviously liking her. She reminded them of her daughter. Athena then spoke about Andrew.

"Andrew looked very handsome today and he still does" Said Athena, as the girls nodded.

"Oh agreed! He looked so handsome today, I could stop looking at him when I was at the altar" Said Jia, as the girls all giggled.

"You certainly choose well honey, Andrew is a very nice guy" Said Dai Hu, as she smiled her daughter. Jia smiled back and nuzzled her mother's cheek.

"Thank you mother" Said Jia, as she stop nuzzling and then noticed something.

"Hey, where are the guys?" Said Jia, as all the girls noticed that the guys were gone. Only Zhe Hu, Crane, Monkey, Teo, Jinzu, Mantis and Diamond were present.

"I don't know, where ARE they?" Said Aela, as she and the girls looked around to see if they could spot them. They then heard a song playing from somewhere. They seen a stage with musicians playing from various instruments. They then seen Andrew, Ace and Po emerge from behind the musicians. Jia and the others gasped as they realised what was happening. Andrew walked up to Jia looking as handsome as ever before and asked her the question.

"Will you honour me with a dance milady?" Said Andrew with a smile as he looked at his wife. Jia smiled back at the male Tiger as she stood up, took his paws and spoke to him lovingly. She loved him and as always going to be with him.

"Of course Andrew. I'd love to dear" Said Jia as she smiled and walked to the dance floor with him. Andrew wrapped his arms around Jia's sleek and slender waist as her own arms wrapped around his muscular neck. The musicians played slow and romantic music as the newly married Tiger couple danced and glided around the dance floor elegantly. Everyone smiled at the sweet sight of them being happy. Andrew and Jia stole kisses from each other as they bathed in the moment of their first dance. It was such a special moment for them. Tears rolled down their proud faces, as they cherished everything.

"I love you Andrew...I really do honey. I'm never leaving you" Said Jia as she smiled at her husband. Andrew had tears in his eyes at that statement and cried a bit at it. Jia always knew how to steal his heart and melt it. Everyone's own hearts melted as the teary eyed Master responded to his beautiful, darling wife who was hugging him lovingly.

"I love you too Jia Hu...I love you forever. And I'm never leaving you either" Said Andrew, as he looked at her. She kissed him softly and then pulled away as they pressed their foreheads together lovingly, purring away in the pleasant bliss of the tender moment. Eventually their dance came to a close and they finished with a loving kiss. Everyone smiled and cheered for them as they smiled widely. It was then time for everyone to dance. Everyone smiled and enjoyed themselves as they danced, talked and generally enjoyed themselves. Po danced with Tigress, Aela danced with Ace, Aura danced with Diamond, Dai Hu danced with Zhe Hu and Andrew with Jia. Then they started to dance with other people. Athena walked up to Andrew as he was taking a drink of water. She then smiled and spoke to him.

"Hey bro, I was wondering if I could have a dance?" Said Athena as she smiled at her brother. Andrew finished his drink, smiled back and replied to his little sister.

"Sure sis. I was wanting a few dances with you" Said Andrew as he smiled at Athena. The female Panther smiled back as her Tiger brother took hold of her paws and lead her onto the dance floor. They started to dance, as a slow song was playing. Andrew had his paws around her beautiful, slim waist as Athena put her paws around his neck. Now normally any wife who seen this would flip out...But not Jia. She smiled at him for dancing with his sister as she knew how close the two felines were. They had been through so much pain and suffering and to see them so happy was a blessing for Jia. She was sat to the side, talking to her mother about the wedding and catching up with what she'd missed. She truly was a happy Tigress.

Back over with Andrew and Athena. They were both dancing calmly and peacefully to the music as they talked about the wedding. It had certainly been an eventful day.

"Today has been so good" Said Athena as she smiled and danced in a slow spin with her brother. Andrew smiled back and responded as his arms still held Athena's waist.

"It certainly has been. It went better than I ever expected it to go. Me and Jia were really nervous, but everything worked out perfect and the atmosphere...My god, it's so brilliant and cheerful. It's really nice to see everyone happy and dancing. Enjoying themselves, you know?" Said Andrew as he smiled calmly. Athena nodded back as she smiled at her brother. She fully agreed with him.

"Definitely. There's a really sense of togetherness and a coming together of everyone. As a community. We're finally free of any enemies. We can just enjoy life and bathe in the moment of everything great. It truly is heartwarming to see such moments blossom and to see the Valley thrive" Said Athena as she smiled. Andrew smiled back at his sister's logic. It certainly was nice to see everyone happy and enjoying themselves.

"Of course it is. A big moment like this doesn't come that often. You have to take it with both paws and live it to the fullest. I mean sure, there will be more villains...We know that. But that shouldn't stop us from enjoying what we love. If anything we should be enjoying it more. Celebrating the fact that we can deal with such threats and that they can't defeat us. Our happiness should only continue to blossom and we should thrive as a community...As one" Said Andrew as he smiled in the moment. Athena smiled too as she was proud of her brother for saying something so positive like that.

"Well said brother. We should be happy. Let's continue dancing" Said Athena as the two did. Everyone danced as it then got to the final dance. The last really big moment of Andrew and Jia's wedding. They were definitely going to cherish every second if it. Andrew took Jia's paws and led her onto the dance floor as everyone cheered. They knew what was going on. Andrew gestured for the musicians to start playing as he had prepared a special song for Jia.

The musicians played as Andrew and Jia slowly danced with each other. Cherishing each moment. It then got to a bit where the main tune then started to come to a close. Andrew signalled to the musicians, who continued the tune as Andrew then done what Ace and Po expected him to do. He had told them before the wedding that it was a surprise for Jia. Andrew's arms were wrapped around her sleek waist, as she had wrapped hers around his neck. He then replaced her usual White Tiger Lillie, with her light Blue one from the wedding and put her one onto the front of his vest. Jia wondered what was going on and why he was doing this. Did he have something planned for her?. She soon found out when the tune changed. As Jia laid her head against her husband's chest and swayed back and forth with him, the main melody faded and church bells began to play with another melody from the song, making it romantic. The church bells were what would be played during the kiss of the wedding. Jia gasped, as she realised his treat.

"Andrew!" Said Jia, as she looked at her husband. He smiled and nuzzled her cheek

"Our last dance my love, let us make it one to always remember" Said Andrew, as she laid her head against his chest and swayed with him. The church bells played and made this very romantic for the Tiger couple. The whole wedding and reception had been special and magical. It had been everything they wanted. And this was the perfect way to end it all. A memory to cherish forever and never forget. All the girls were tearing up with joy and sweetness from the moment. As the church bells began to fade, Andrew caressed Jia's cheek with his thumb and spoke softly.

"I love you Jia" Said Andrew, as she felt a tear roll down her cheek while she spoke softly as well. He too had a tear roll down his cheek.

"I love you too Andrew" Said Jia, as she leaned in and connected her lips to his in one of the most romantic and loving kisses they have ever had. Every memory from each stage in their relationship flashed before their minds. The future was theirs and it could be what ever they wanted it to be. The church bells completely faded, as the musicians faded out the song completely. Everyone had tears in their eyes, especially Zhe Hu and Dai Hu, as well as Athena and Zheo. They were happy for their brother and Jia. The happily married Tiger couple pulled away and Zhe Hu decided to speak. He had forgotten to say something about Andrew during the wedding.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have please have your attention" Said Zhe Hu as everyone looked at him. They were all wondering what he was going to do. Was he going to say something? Reveal a secret present? They were about to find out.

"I forgot to say something at the wedding. It's about my new son-in-law...Master Andrew" Said Zhe Hu as Andrew's eyes widened. Fear clenched his heart for a second as he thought Zhe Hu might have had second thoughts and decide to break them apart. The others did too and prepared for the worst. But what he said next, put everyone's fears to rest.

"Out of all the men that could have possibly married my daughter. I am most glad that it was Andrew. Never have I seen such care and kindness towards her. How he always tells her he loves her. Kisses her to make sure she's ok. Makes her smile. Talks over any problems she has. Keeps her safe and warm during the coldest of days. Even during training he is always helping her. I am honoured to have him marry my daughter and I am most honoured to have him as my new son in law. I wish him the best in the future and I know he will make my daughter very happy" Said Zhe Hu as he smiled at Andrew, who had tears of joy in his eyes. Everyone clapped as he walked towards Zhe Hu and hugged him tightly as the older male Tiger hugged back. Andrew then decided to say a few words of his own to Zhe Hu as a thank you.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to personally thank Master Zhe Hu, my new father-in-law for saying such kind and benevolent words. The fact that he has allowed me permission to marry his beautiful daughter warms my heart to the core. I thank him for all his kind words and for wishing me a brilliant future with Jia. Zhe Hu, I thank you for letting me spend the rest of life with your beautiful, perfect daughter. I promise to make her the happiest person ever. You will always have a place in our hearts...In my heart. And you will always be accepted and respected by the Valley. I am eternally grateful for your kindness and blessing. Thank you so much, for everything you've done to help. It means a lot to not only me...But to Jia as well" Said Andrew as everyone clapped and cheered for the speech. Andrew and Zhe Hu hugged one more time before Andrew took Jia's paw and led her out the building as everyone began to leave for their homes.

They all got back to the Jade Palace and Andrew carried his new wife to their room and set her down softly. They got changed into their night clothes and got into bed. Jia snuggled into Andrew as they locked tails and spoke.

"Well, we've done it sweetheart. We're married Jia, we're finally husband and wife" Said Andrew, as he kissed her forehead softly. She nodded and purred at him as she spoke to him lovingly and calmly.

"We sure are...And I love it" Said Jia, as Andrew smiled and kissed her nose.

"Night my beautiful wife, I love you forever darling" Said Andrew, as he kissed her nose a few times and then licked it, as he ran his paw through the top of her head. She giggled and kissed his nose before licking it a few times.

"Night my handsome husband, I love you forever too dear" Said Jia, as she kissed him softly and then broke off. They then both feel into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of each other and being in each other's embrace and spending their first night as being married. This was the best day ever for them and to be honest...One of the best days ever to happen. They couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 _ **A/N: So there you have it, one wedding and one reception done. Any chapter after this will have Andrew and Jia married, plus their cubs will be coming soon too. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, thanks for the support. Hope you all have/are having a good day :)**_


	27. Little Sister

_**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the support on not only this story but on My Sweet Panda too. You guys are awesome, hope you are awesome. Just for clarification, in no way am I intending that Andrew is better than anyone elses OC. If you think that Andrew is perfect then he isn't. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 **Warning: This oneshot contains strong language**

It was a beautiful day in the Valley of Peace and everyone was happy. Andrew and Athena had went out for a little brother and sister time, as they wanted to spend more time together. Andrew had told Jia and she said that was fine, as she was going to hang with the rest of the Six. Both Andrew and Athena said goodbye to their brother, Zheo and then left. They were currently walking through the Valley whilst holding paws and talking.

"It's been the best week ever hasn't it?" Said Andrew, as his sister answered with effervescence.

"Oh it certainly has brother, the amount of good stuff that has happened. You got married, I had another night of gossiping with the girls where you dropped in, you and me became closer and we got the go ahead for plans to rebuild High Hrothgar here in the Valley. Plus our Six might be getting back together again as the Ferocious Five. It's been amazing" Said Athena, as her brother looked at her pridefully. He loved her so much and couldn't have worded that any better himself.

"You know Athena I couldn't have worded that better myself. I love you so much sis" Said Andrew, as he cuddled her. She smiled widely, as she loved it when her handsome brother cuddled her. Being in his strong, warm and safe embrace made her feel so calm and at peace.

"I love you too brother and I always will" Said Athena, as she started to purr into his chest. He loved the vibrations of her purr going through his chest, as it reminded him of when Jia purred into him at night.

"I love your purr Athena" Said Andrew, as Athena giggled and kissed him.

"And I love yours too Andrew" Said Athena, as a villager came up to them and greeted them both.

"Good day Master Andrew, Master Athena" Said the villager, who was a Pig, as he smiled at the two Masters.

"Good day sir, how are you today?" Said Andrew, as he held Athena's paw. He and Athena loved having conversations with the villagers, as it was always kind and interesting.

"I'm doing very well sir, out with Master Athena today I see?" Said the Pig, who was smiling. He was obviously wondering where Jia was, as she usually was always with Andrew.

"Yes, we're having a brother and sister day out, it's nice to be with each other again" Said Andrew, as he smiled at the Pig. The male then spoke.

"I see and where is Master Jia Hu? She's usually with you" Said the male Pig, who was now asking his big question.

"Oh she's with the Super Six hanging out and relaxing, I told her I was going out with Athena and she said that's fine" Said Andrew, as the male nodded and spoke to Athena.

"And how are you doing Master Athena?" Said the male as Athena replied sweetly as per usual.

"Oh just fine sir, I've been spending more time with my brother which I always enjoy and apart from that just being with the girls and training" Said Athena, as the male smiled. Athena was a favourite amongst many, as she was very sweet, much like Sōng.

"Oh thats good, still looking as radiant as ever my dear" Said the male Pig, as he smiled at the female Panther. She loved getting complements, regardless of whether it was from her brothers, her best friends, her Master or a villager, she still loved them. Although complements from Andrew she especially loved, as her past with her dating him was something she cherished.

"Oh thank you sir, I appreciate that very much" Said Athena, as she cuddled into Andrew who now held her petite and curvy waist in his paws.

"No problem sweetheart. Well I best be off now, you both take care now" Said the male pig, as he smiled at the Masters.

"You too sir, have a good day now" Said Andrew, as he and Athena moved on from him.

"I love chatting with villagers" Said Andrew, as he was holding Athena's paw again.

"I know, they're just so friendly and kind" Said Athena, as they continued walking. They got to a small bar and went in for a drink. Both sat down and ordered a water, as they chatted.

"So you and Jia discussed plans for a honeymoon yet?" Said Athena, as she was eager to know.

"No not yet. We just want to get use to being husband and wife before that happens, you know" Said Andrew, as Athena nodded to show her understanding.

"I agree, you should spent a bit of time just getting use to being married, I think it'll make the honeymoon more enjoyable. Plus you and Jia will be all alone and you know what that means" Said Athena, as she smirked deviously. Andrew felt a little bit tense on the subject, as he didn't know how he'd be at pleasing Jia on such a manner.

"Yes, there is that. I'm slightly worried though" Said Andrew, as he portrayed a nervous and awkward look.

"Why?" Said Athena, as she tried to help her brother. He then answered her question and to be honest, she was quite surprised at his answer.

"I'm scared that I won't be able to please Jia in that way, you know...Sexually" Said Andrew, as he finally managed to say the word he's been trying to avoid. Athena then answered his question.

"Of course you will brother, Andrew I've been in a situation like that with you before and I know that Jia will love it. Hell the other day when me and the girls were chatting about you and Jia after the cake shop, Wan said that she saw and I'm quoting "every saliva sucking kiss" and Jia bit her lip, grabbed her pants tightly and told Wan not to do that, cause she was getting horny. Trust me brother, Jia is probably just as nervous as you about it and she might even have said to one of the other girls about it or not" Said Athena, as Andrew smiled at his sister. She always had that great ability to calm and comfort anyone in need.

"Thanks sis" Said Andrew, as he looked at her. She smiled back in return, as she then spoke.

"No problem brother" Said Athena, as Andrew then thought of a question.

"Can I ask you something Athena?" Said Andrew, as he was nervous of asking.

"Sure" Said Athena, as she waited for his question.

"Did you well...Like it when we had...Well..." Said Andrew as Athena finished for him.

"Foreplay?" Said Athena as Andrew nodded.

"Yeah that" Said Andrew, as Athena then started to get nervous.

"Well...Ok I'm just going to say it, I enjoyed it so much Andrew, honestly, I hadn't felt that much pleasure since the first time we done it 22 years ago. So yes, I loved it very much, what about you?" Said Athena, as Andrew nodded.

"I'm not going to lie Athena, it was pretty damn good. I missed your body very much before we had it and through the whole date I was trying so hard not to look at your chest. So yes I enjoyed it very much" Said Andrew, as he smiled. Athena grinned as she spoke.

"Well I'm glad that I can still turn heads. Especially one that is as handsome as you are" Said Athena, as Andrew chuckled as Athena giggled.

"Oh Athena, your are such a flirt sometimes you know that. I love you for it though" Said Andrew, as he got up and took their cups back to the bar.

"I'm gonna take these back and then we can go" Said Andrew, as Athena nodded. She was just waiting patiently and calmly, when all of a sudden a male Panther walked up to her and spoke huskily, trying to woo her.

"Hey there sexy, wanna show me some moves?" Said the male, as he eyed Athena. He was obviously trying to make her his.

"No thank you sir, I am not looking for a relationship, nor do I want one and especially not with you" Said Athena, as she turned away from him. But he didn't leave, but instead he persisted to ask her.

"Aw come on baby, let me show you a thing or two" Said the male as he grabbed her wrist. Athena was getting mad at him now, as he was really annoying.

"I said I don't want anything to do with you sir, leave me be" Said Athena firmly, as she looked around again, thinking he had gotten the message. Infelicitously he hadn't.

"Your coming with me baby and your going to like it" Said the male Panther as he grabbed Athena's wrist and pulled her to him. Athena then screamed out for help, hoping that Andrew would come to help her. She didn't need help of course, she was a Kung Fu Master and a Master of the Way of the Voice, so she could easily get rid of this guy...But she just wanted to see her brother absolutely decimate this guy and for him to really get his stupid ass handed to him.

"Get off me! Brother help me!" Said Athena, as she made a girly scream for help, knowing it would add to her innocence. And sure enough Andrew quickly made his presence known to not only the male, but to everyone in the bar. It was quiet with tense silence, as then an ear shattering roar occurred behind Athena.

" **GET YOUR FUCKING PAWS OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!** " Roared Andrew, as he was _EXTREMELY_ pissed off. No one messes with his sister. Andrew then stalked towards the male Panther, glaring total daggers into him. It was if he was trying to rip the soul out of his body. The male Panther looked terrified of the Tiger Master, as he now realised his transgression. Athena ran into his arms pretending to cry, as she drew fake tears from her eyes.

"Did he do anything to you sis?" Said Andrew, as he cuddled his sister. He knew what she was doing and was glad she was doing it, but he was still majorly pissed off about this guy trying to make his sister his. No one does that without his final permission. Athena then fake whimpered out an answer, as she sounded as innocent as possible.

"Y-Yeah brother, h-he tried to m-make me h-his, plus h-he...h-he..." Said Athena, as she paused for effect. Andrew picked up on the pause and played along. He knew what was next.

"He what sis?" Said Andrew, as he kissed her forehead. The male was just standing there, paralysed by shock. Athena, then used the greatest tool in a girls arsenal to get where they want and get what they want. Crying. In this case she pretended to burst out crying into a flood of tears.

"H-He hurt me" Said Athena, as Andrew's eyes went killer red. He was clearly about to show how much he hated said male Panther by hurting his little sister. The male hadn't really hurt her, but she knew it would only add to his infelicitous (and fun for her to watch) demise.

"You just sit here sis and I'll deal with him" Said Andrew, as he went to walk away but was called by Athena.

"Andrew" Said Athena, as he turned to her. He knew it was just going to add to the male's guilt.

"Yes Athena?" Said Andrew, as he smiled and since he had his back to the male, he could smile.

"I love you" Said Athena, as Andrew smiled back. He walked up to Athena, as everyone else looked on in joy for a second, happy that Master Andrew was going to kick this guy's doomed ass. Andrew then kissed Athena's lips for a second before pulling away and nuzzling her cheek lovingly.

"I love you too" Said Andrew, as he then stalked fearlessly to the now terrified male, as he cracked his knuckles for emphasis. The male shook in fear.

"You tried to take my little sis, plus you HURT HER! I am going to END YOU! You worthless piece of FILTH!" Said Andrew, as the male knew he was going to get destroyed, so he punched Andrew's chest repeatedly until he got tired and slouch to his knees. The Tiger Master just stood there with his arms folded, as he watched the male attempt to hurt him. But nothing was felt by Andrew, as he then spoke.

"That it Eh? Pathetic" Said Andrew, as he then got into his "I'm going to kick your ass" stance. Athena seen this and approved dearly, by smiling, squealing and clapping her little paws together all at the same time. Some of the villagers chuckled at her apparent enthusiasm for this guy's ass kicking. Andrew then spoke his final sentence before he began.

"Now...My turn" Said Andrew, as he done multiple palm strikes to the panther's chest. He then done a final powerful one that sent the Panther flying into the door. The male now slouched down as he tried to get up. Andrew then used Telekinesis, to pick up the male from a distance, bring him to about a metre from him and then throw him into a wall, causing him to fall down unconsciously against the wall. Athena and the crowd were amazed by his skill and cheered for him, with Athena squealing, jumping up and down excitedly and then clapping her little paws together, an overall impressive display of cuteness. Andrew bowed as usual and walked towards his sister, who was bounding towards him. He enveloped her in a loving hug and spoke to her.

"Lets go home sis" Said Andrew, as he led her out of the building. While he was leaving he picked up the males unconscious body by his Telekinesis and got him outside, he then used his Telekinesis to push the male high into the sky and far into the forest. He then walked paw in paw all the way home with Athena.

"Enjoy that?" Said Andrew, as Athena smiled widely.

"Oh you had no idea how much I enjoyed that! I never even knew that you could use Telekinesis. You certainly kicked his ass brother, thank you" Said Athena, as she walked into the student barracks. She stopped outside her door as she turned to Andrew.

"Well I'm glad you did enjoy it and he will never bother you again sis" Said Andrew, as Athena kissed his cheek.

"Thanks brother, night" Said Athena, as she turned towards the door. Andrew grabbed her paw though and turned her round, as he held her waist.

"Hey, come sleep with me and Jia tonight" Said Andrew, as Athena spoke.

"But I slept there last night, plus I don't want to disturb you and Jia" Said Athena, as Andrew kissed her lips. Her eyes widened, as he pulled away.

"You can sleep in our room anytime sis and trust me, you will never disturb me and Jia, for we love having you around" Said Andrew, as he hugged her. She nuzzled into his chest, as he stroked her back gently.

"Thanks brother" Said Athena, as her brother nuzzled her cheek.

"No problem sis, anytime, now come on you" Said Andrew, as he lifted her bridal style. She squealed lightly, as she giggled. They walked into the room and seen Jia cutely snuggled on the bed. Athena went "Aww" silently as she thought she looked very cute.

"She looks so cute" Said Andrew, as Athena nodded. They both got into bed, as Andrew pulled Jia into him and she instinctively snuggled into her husband's chest, as her tail wrapped around his and she purred happily. It was like she knew he was there for her. Athena then done the same as Jia, as she snuggled into her brother's chest, wrapped her tails around his leg and began to purr. All three were now purring happily.

"Night sis, I love you very much" Said Andrew, as Athena smiled.

"Night brother, I love you very much as well" Said Athena, as they kissed and Athena snuggled into him. Andrew then turned to his beautifully calm, cute and peaceful wife.

"Night my beautiful little kitten, I love you very much darling" Said Andrew, as he placed a kiss on her cheek, causing her to smile widely. He then went to sleep with once again with his sister and his wife by his side. He had enjoyed today and knows that he'll always love...His Little Sister

 ** _A/N: Again, thanks for reading. See you all soon.  
_**


	28. Girls Chat (II)

_**A/N: Thanks for all the support recently. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Review, follow and favourite**_

It was a nice night in the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace girls were having some girl chat. They were talking about a whole host of things. They were talking about the guys again currently and were enjoying it.

"So girls, what have your guys been up to?" Asked Su Wu to the girls with lovers. Tigress decided to answer first.

"Well Po and me have been better than ever. We're more romantic and friendly towards each other and don't really have fights or arguments ever" Said Tigress as Sōng answered.

"Well I have seen him more calmer than usual, plus he looked happier" Said the Snow Leopardess as Su, who sat next to her, nodded. Athena then remembered something.

"Oh girls, before I forget, this is Mia and Leah, they are in the old Six with me, Andrew and Zheo. I'm just introducing them to our group" Said Athena, as all the girls said their hellos.

"Hey you two, welcome to the group, I'm Andrew's wife as you already know. My name is Jia Hu, but you can call me Jia, I'm the leader of the current Super Six. Again it's a pleasure to meet you two" Said Jia as she smiled sweetly at the two panthers, immediately taking a liking to them. The two girls immediately liked Jia more than before.

"Hey Jia, it's so nice to meet you again. Andrew's told us all about you and lets just say your very lucky to have him as your husband" Said Mia and Leah as they returned their own sweet smiles.

"Thank you girls thats very kind of you" Said Jia, as she smiled at them. Mia then spoke to Aela about Ace.

"So Aela, hows Ace doing?" Said Mia, as Aela smiled and spoke about her boyfriend.

"Well he's doing great and so am I. I've noticed he's gotten closer to Andrew since the wedding...You noticed that Jia?" Asked Aela, as she looked at her best friend.

"Yeah, they seem to spend time together when we're not with them" Said Jia, as Athena then spoke.

"Speaking of getting on, how are you and my brother getting along with marriage?" Said Athena, as all the girls looked at Jia. Even her mother, who was sitting next to her, looked at her, waiting for an answer and info.

"Oh great! It's so nice to be finally be married to him. I feel calm and at peace and so does he. It's been great so far and I know it'll continue to be great" Said Jia, as Dai Hu smiled and kissed her daughters head.

"And I know you'll make a wonderful wife, my beautiful little daughter" Said Dai Hu, as Jia blushed. All the girls went "Aww" at the sight.

"Thank you very much mother, I love you too" Said Jia, as Dai Hu smiled. She was very proud of her daughter. Wan Wu then remembered something to ask Jia.

"So Jia, see the day you came back from buying your wedding cake, what was that make out session in the alley with Andrew about?" Said Wan Wu as she smirked proudly. Jia's eyes went completely wide, as she never knew that Wan Wu had been watching her.

"Y-You seen us?" Said Jia, as everyone's eyes were widened. They never knew Jia would try something that risky.

"Yep, I saw every saliva sucking kiss" Said Wan Wu, as Jia gasped and bit her lip, while she grabbed her silk training pants. Wan Wu had nearly made her go and pounce on her husband.

"Don't say stuff like that Wan, your making me want to pounce Andrew" Said Jia, as all the girls giggled at Jia's now embarrassed state.

"Sorry, what happened though?" Said Wan Wu, as she wanted to know. All the girls did and extremely surprisingly, so did Jia's mother. Jia gave in and told them.

"Well we were walking back from the cake shop, when suddenly Andrew pulled me into an alleyway and pinned me against a wall. Then he said to me if I wanted to stop for a and I'm quoting, "little make out session". He said that and we made out for 15 mins. Then we walked back" Said Jia, as Wan Wu commented again and infelicitously for Jia, it was an erotic one.

"Oh god! Nothing like being dragged into an alleyway and being pinned against a wall, while making out with a handsome male Tiger like Andrew" Said Wan Wu, as Jia bit her lip again and shuffled in her seat, grabbing her silk training pants tighter. The girls noticed this and started to giggle.

"Wan, please stop doing that, your making me hornier!" Said Jia, as she didn't want pounce Andrew. Not until their honeymoon anyway, which she couldn't wait for. The girls stopped giggling and Wan apologised.

"Sorry Jia, I just like stuff like that" Said Wan Wu, as Jia commented.

"Figures" Said Jia, as they all laughed. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" They all happily shouted. They really were like a group of sisters these lot. The door opened and revealed Andrew to be there. The girls all smiled widely, as they loved seeing him.

"Hey girls" Said Andrew, as the girls all responded happily.

"Hey Andrew!" Said the girls, as Andrew smiled widely.

"Wow, you must all be delirious to see me" Said Andrew, as the girls nodded whilst giggling. He then went over to greet his wife. He got to her chair and pulled her into a kiss, whilst she put her hands on his face. His right paw was on her back and his left one on her chest, as he kissed her. They pulled away before Andrew gave her four, two second long kisses. The girls eyes started to widen a bit, as they seen Jia get kissed by Andrew. Andrew then gave her two quick kisses, as he then gave her a final one, which lasted for 5 seconds before it broke off. Andrew then gave her nose a long lick, before he latched his lips onto it and sucked it briefly, before kissing a few times. They then breathed heavily from the "little session" and then Andrew spoke.

"Hello darling" Said Andrew, as everyone chuckled. Jia chuckled as well, as she enjoyed that with him.

"Hello dear" Said Jia, as she kissed his cheek, before he went to Athena. She got up excitedly, facing her brother before he hugged her tightly.

"Athena! Oh how's my beautiful, little darling sister doing?" Said Andrew, as he continued his affection. All the girls went "Aww" again, as the brother and sister showed their affections.

"Oh your very affectionate brother, I'm doing fine" Said Athena, as she snuggled into him. She enjoyed her brother's warmth very much and loved this new behaviour towards her.

"Oh I was just thinking about you and Jia and I realised that I hadn't shown you much affection for a while, so I'm being more loving and affectionate to you" Said Andrew, as all the girls sighed in happiness. Athena was so touched by her brother's comment and Jia found it very sweet.

"Aww, thanks brother thats so sweet of you!" Said Athena, as she snuggled into her brother's warm embrace. Andrew smiled widely, as he truly loved his sister.

"I love you so much Athena, you know that. Your the sweetest, most beautiful, most caring and brilliant sister ever" Said Andrew, as he poured more love and affections into it. Everyone was loving this.

"I love you so much as well Andrew, your the most handsome, most kind and most affectionately brilliant brother ever" Said Athena, as she and Andrew smiled. Andrew licked her cheek and then nuzzled her. She nuzzled back before stopping and kissing him. He smiled and then spoke.

"So what you girls been talking about?" Said Andrew, as Aela responded.

"Well we've just been talking about you and Jia" Said Aela, as Andrew's eyes widened a bit.

"Really, well what about us?" Said Andrew, as he walked over to pull a chair out. He got one and then put it next to Jia's seat, as he sat down and spoke to her softly.

"You want to snuggle in sweetie?" Said Andrew, as Jia immediately did and sighed softly and leaned against his strong, warm chest.

"Thank you honey" Said Jia, as Andrew smiled.

"So like I said, what about us?" Said Andrew, as he looked at the girls.

"About what you did with her after the cake shop visit" Said Wan Wu, as Andrew remembered what she was talking about.

"Ah yes! I remember! I needed her and I knew she would need me, so we made out in an alleyway" Said Andrew, as the girls giggled. Viper then spoke.

"Or the time that me and Crane were outside alone and we saw Jia batting your nose, we both laughed at it" Said Viper, as she chuckled at the memory. All the girls giggled and Andrew blushed slightly,

"I know! I tried to talk and she just snuggles into me and bats my nose, so I sorted her out and kissed her" Said Andrew, as all the girls smiled. Athena then asked something.

"Hey brother, I liked that whole "us getting closer" thing, so can I sleep in your room tonight?" Said Athena, as she looked at Andrew. He smiled widely and looked at Jia, who portrayed the same look.

"Of course sis, your always welcome to sleep with me and Jia, we're both happy to have you, plus I know that you and Jia are like sisters" Said Andrew, as Athena smiled. She was going to look forward to tonight.

"Thanks brother" Said Athena, as she smiled at them. Andrew and Jia smiled back at her, as they knew tonight would be good. They all continued chatting until reluctantly, they all went to sleep. Andrew, Jia and Athena all went to Andrew and Jia's room. They all got into bed, as Jia and Athena snuggled into their Tiger. Both were happy to be with him. Jia had her husband and Athena had her brother.

"I enjoyed tonight girls" Said Andrew, as he felt Jia lock tails with him, but Athena's tail wrap around his as well.

"We loved it too Andrew" Said the two girls, as they snuggled deeper into the handsome Tiger.

"Night my beautiful little angels, I love you both very...Very much" Said Andrew, as he pulled the two purring females closer to him, as he too was purring.

"Night our handsome Tiger, we love you very much as well" Said Jia and Athena, as they smiled. As they all drifted off to sleep, with Andrew being really happy. He had two extremely beautiful girls sleeping with him. He had his wife and he had his little sister. The girls had the best day ever, as they all loved...Their Girl Chat.


	29. Nothing

It was a silent night in the Valley of Peace and one man was in a lonely cave with nothing but his mind and a torch. And that man was none other...than Master Andrew. He was feeling the need to be away from High Hrothgar after the festivities of new year. He wanted to be alone so he could think about his life. He snorted at how his life had been. Nobody had accepted him, everyone shunned him away.

* _Huh. What's the point of my exsistance? Everywhere I go I get shut out. What if Jia and the others don't actually love me and are just using me to get what they want? What if Jia really **does** want another husband? Where do I **go**?_ * He thought before replying to his own question.

"Nowhere, thats where I go...Nowhere" Said Andrew as he huddled against the cave wall more. He then seen some chains in the corner of the cave and walked over to them. He moved the torch to a wall that was next to the chains, before putting the chains on in the same setup he had in Bao Gu. He then sat down and continued his thought pattern.

"Jia's wrong. I AM a Monster. I'm a demon...Andrew the Demon* He thought before saying his last thought.

"A demon nobody wants" Said Andrew, as a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his White and Black striped cheek, he continued to think deluded thoughts. He then started to cry into his paws, as the gut renching feeling of lonliness set in. Most of his life he'd been alone...Always alone, no one there to lean into and ask for comfort. He'd never even seen his mother or father, not that it would matter. Who would want to be around a monster/demon? A barbaric demon from the very depths of the abyss...No one. As Andrew continued to cry into his paws like he never had all those times before, he suddenly looked up and into the distance. Before uttering one word.

"Mummy" Before he then started crying into his paws again, his body coursing with pain. Every fibre of him wanted to depart from existence. He wanted to longer be around anymore, no longer could he bare the pain of himself. He put his right paw down his side and pulled out his Daedric Sword, before he looked at it. This might be it, a solution...A permentant one. He slowly manouvered the blade around to where the tip was facing him.

"Goodbye, cruel world" Spoke the Tiger. He then took a couple of breaths, before he thrust the blade in the direction of his chest, where his Sun core was. The heart of him, what powers his very essence and his life. Time seemed to slow around him as he seen his life flash before him. Soon the blade pierced his core, as he exclaimed from the final pain.

"ARGHHH!" He exclaimed out as he cried ouyt even more. Blood and light poured from his chest, physical evidence that it would soon be over. After a few more second, he fell to his knees, drew the sword out and lay on the ground motionless. His final breath was purged from his body as was his lifeforce. His core was nothing but a broken shell of what he use to be. Soon he then dispersed outwards into nothingness and that was it. Over...The proclaimed Sun god and hero of so many...The so called "Perfect being" was now truly and physically...Nothing.


	30. Off Day

_**A/N: Hope all enjoy this one. Review, follow and favourite**_

It was another day in the Valley of Peace and well everyone seemed fine. Except one person...Master Andrew. He was appearing to be having a bad day, as everything he was doing was going wrong. He first was teaching the Six and it was not going well. He wanted everything to go smoothly, as it was the first training session back with him being married, so he wanted it to go without fault. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The Six were all standing in a line facing Andrew, as they waited for the lesson to start. The old members of the Six were here as well: Athena, Zheo, Mia and Leah, as Andrew wanted his students to have the best chance at learning. They were also there for backup, incase he had to be away for any reason.

"Good morning students" Said Andrew, as he got back Six responses.

"Good morning Master" Said six voices, as Andrew continued.

"Today, we will be getting back into our training schedule from me and Jia getting married. So can you please choose your obstacle of choice, apart from the Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, as they are reserved for my darling wife" Said Andrew, as he smiled at Jia. She smiled back, as she appreciated his aid in her learning.

"Thank you dear" Said Jia, as Andrew smiled back.

"No problem sweetie. You may all begin" Said Andrew, as he then began to pace around the hall, looking at his students and for any problems. Ace then put up his hand to show he needed help and Andrew immediately responded by aiding him.

"Yes Ace?" Said Andrew, as Ace spoke.

"I'm having trouble with the Tornado Palm Strike, I can't seem to get one out, could you show me it?" Said Ace, as Andrew nodded.

"Of course Ace, you bring your arms back, with your palms in a stance. Then you store energy within your palms and then you bring your palms forward to make the..." Said Andrew, as he couldn't finish the sentence, because his had impacted with the object, but it didn't break and it only produced a tiny Tornado. Andrew seemed pretty shocked and finished sentence off.

"Tornado" Said Andrew, as Ace looked at him. Andrew thought it was weird that he couldn't do it, as he's always been able to do it. He decided to get Athena to teach the class and for him to leave.

"Excuse me Ace, I need to go, I'll get Athena for you" Said Andrew, as Ace nodded confusingly at his Master. Andrew walked over to where the other were standing watching and went up to Athena.

"Sis, can you take the class today, I need to go somewhere. Ace is needing help with the Tornado Palm Strike" Said Andrew, as Athena nodded.

"Sure brother" Said Athena, as Andrew then went off to his and Jia's room. He walked in, went over to the bed and lay down on it. He then began to think over why he couldn't do the Tornado Palm Strike. He has always been able to do it and had never forgot it. He kept thinking about why he had not done well. Then a question came into his head about him failing.

"Am I losing my touch?" Said Andrew, as he went outside to set up some warriors to try and take out. He got outside and then set up Six wooden warriors. He then got into his stance and began the training. Throwing himself head first towards the warriors, he initiated with a funnel of punches and kicks. They all done nothing, as he then done a Roundhouse Kick to one of the dummies, which shook the dummy but done no damage. He then got mad, as he ran at the wooden warriors and went to do a Double Palm Strike, but he tripped and landed face first on the ground. He got up and sighed with disappointment. He then decided to go up to the rooftop for the rest of the evening. Evening did eventually come and Andrew was still sitting there. He was just looking out over the Valley of Peace, thinking that he had lost his touch at fighting. He then heard someone behind him.

"Andrew honey, whats wrong?" Said Jia, as she comforted her husband. He then knew that he would have to tell her.

"I'm losing my touch" Said Andrew, as Jia hugged him.

"What do you mean babe?" Said Jia, as she got an answer.

"I'm having a bad bay. I just can't get anything right" Said Andrew, as Jia then became to comfort her husband.

"Oh don't worry baby, your not rubbish, your amazing at everything. Everyone has bad days" Said Jia, as Andrew spoke, his voice filled with emotions of the past.

"But I failed the most simplest tasks today" Said Andrew, as Jia healed him. She kissed his lips and he kissed back as they then broke.

"But you married me Andrew and thats the biggest accomplishment ever. Your not rubbish and I will always love you" Said Jia, as Andrew cuddled her.

"Thanks Jia, I feel better now" Said Andrew, as Jia then dragged him to bed. They got in and assumed their positions, as Jia snuggled against Andrew. Their tails were wrapped and both of them were purring happily.

"Night my beautiful wife, I love you very much darling" Said Andrew, as he looked at his wife snuggled into him. She looked beautiful and cute as ever.

"Night my handsome husband, I love you very much dear" Said Jia as she kissed him goodnight and then fell asleep in his embrace. Andrew then went to sleep knowing that he wasn't useless, but that everyone had...An Off Day.


	31. Loving Couple

_**A/N: Here's a TiPo one for you all, I know you guys would be wanting them. Plus I've got a new TiPo series coming out soon, it's basically my own version of LoA (Legends of Awesomeness) but with my own ideas added in. Anyway hope you all enjoy reading, can't believe I'm nearly at 150 reviews. That's amazing! Yoiu guys are awesome. Anyway, enough of my rambling and onto the oneshot.  
**_

It was a calm and peaceful night in the Valley of Peace. The air was silent and clean. People were wandering around the various store happily and having a good time. And at the Peach Tree was Po and Tigress, who were having a romantic evening together. Po had cooked everyone an amazing meal and now they had gone to relax. Jia had gone with Andrew and Athena, Viper had went with Crane, Dai Hu had gone with Zhe Hu and Aela had went with Ace to their own rooms. Po and Tigress though went to the Peach Tree, as they found it more calming, peaceful and most of all...Romantic. Tigress was sitting on Po's lap, cuddled into his chest, as she purred away happily. They both loved being like this, just in the warmth of each other's embrace. Po was rubbing her back gently, feeling the soft silkiness of her training vest on his paw pads. She seemed to purr louder at this added affection and in doing so, she spoke to him.

"Hmm, this is so nice Po" Said Tigress, as she was now purring away loudly for her Panda, as she knew he loved feeling her purrs rumble through his chest. Po smiled and nodded back at her as he too enjoyed the moment.

"It sure is kitten, I love being with you Tigress" Said Po, as she responded with a batch of purrs. Po chuckled and then looked at her lovingly.

"Tigress...Look at me" Said Po, as she turned and looked at him. He then saw the radiant beauty of her face, as her Orange fur glowed in the night. Her amber eyes matched her fur in it's glowing capabilities. Po was so...SO glad she was his girlfriend and he would love her forever. No one was ever going to hurt her.

"Your so beautiful Tigress, you know that" Said Po, as Tigress purred at him in admiration of his comment. She loved it when her Panda spoke to her like this...Complement after complement. She was glad she had him in her life and that he would never leave him. She looked into his Jade Green eyes and felt herself falling in love with him all over again.

"Oh Po, I love you so much" Said Tigress, as she pulled her Panda Bear in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his held her waist. She deepened the kiss and slithered her tongue into his mouth. He immediately accepted her and then slithered his own over hers and into HER mouth, as they both lived the moment. This was quite romantic moment for them and they were both revelling in the moment. They then broke the kiss and Tigress gently licked his nose, before doing the same to his cheek. Po blushed at his girlfriend's affection towards him. She was always so loving since they got together.

"Your very handsome Po and you'll always be my cuddly Panda" Said Tigress. Po was loving this affection and said a comment of his own.

"And your very beautiful Tigress and you'll always be my sweet kitten" Said Po, as Tigress smiled. Tigress was now the one to love the affection that her boyfriend was giving her. She snuggled back into his fur and started to purr again, as they both continued to be...A Loving Couple.


	32. Together

_**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys this oneshot. Review, follow and favourite**_

It was a nice night in the Valley of Peace and the old members of the Six were in Andrew and Jia's room talking. They were laughing, telling jokes and rekindling the bond they had when they were a team. It was nice. Andrew was sitting with Athena cuddled into his arm and to the left of him was Mia and Leah, while Zheo sat opposite them.

"Hard to believe High Hrothgar's gone eh?" Said Zheo, as Leah responded. It was a saddening topic, but one they knew they should discuss.

"I know Zheo, it's so sad to see it go, it brought us so much happiness and joy" Said Leah, as Mia agreed with her sister.

"I know sis, I'm sad it's gone too. It was our home" Said Mia, as Athena spoke.

"I hate Mitchicus so much for destroying it" Said Athena, as she noticed Andrew sniffing and tears rolling down his eyes. Zheo noticed it as well, as he went over to comfort his brother with his and Andrew's sister.

"Andrew what's wrong?" Said Zheo, as he sat next to Andrew and put his paws on his shoulders. The Tiger didn't respond, as Athena then spoke softly. That made him talk.

"It's ok brother, you can tell us" Said Athena, as she held his waist. He then spoke.

"It was my fault" Said Andrew, as he continued to sob. The others were confused as to what he meant. Mia and Leah sat there, hoping their friend and former crush would be ok. Athena spoke again.

"What is your fault?" Said Athena, as Andrew spoke again.

"It was my fault High Hrothgar got destroyed. I couldn't stop him...I couldn't stop him" Said Andrew, as he then burst out into tears. His brother and sister hugged him to comfort him. Athena then said for Mia and Leah to get Paarthurnax and Jia.

"Mia, Leah, go get Master and Jia" Said Athena, as her brother continued to cry his eyes out. Mia and Leah nodded and sprinted off to get them both. Athena was constantly giving him love and comfort and Zheo was rubbing his back while hugging him with Athena. The female Panther then kissed Andrew's head to add further comfort. Just then Mia and Leah came through the doors to speak to them.

"Zheo, Athena, you've to bring him outside, Master and Jia are there" Said the two female Panthers, as Athena and Zheo got Andrew out the room. He was still sobbing into Athena's fur and both his brother and sister were still hugging him close. They got outside and saw their Master and Jia. The female Tiger gasped at the sight of her husband. She felt horrid and felt a few tears stung her eyes.

"Bring him here my students" Said Paarthurnax, as the rest of the old Six gave Andrew to Paarthurnax. Paarthurnax pulled his student into a hug and spoke softly to him.

"You didn't do anything wrong Dovahkiin" Said Paarthurnax, as he comforted his student. Jia still had tears running down her cheeks. But soon she felt a paw wipe away her tears and she wondered who it was. She turned around to see her parents standing with Athena, as her mother spoke.

"He'll be ok Jia. He just needs comfort, go to him. Your the only one that can truly comfort him" Said Dai Hu, as Jia nodded and hugged her mother.

"I love you mother" Said Jia, as she hugged her mother, as Dai Hu smiled.

"I love you too my daughter" Said Dai Hu, as she kissed her daughter's head. Zhe Hu then stood and held his wife's paw, as they both watched Jia go to Andrew. She walked up to her Tiger and spoke to him.

"Honey, it's ok, it wasn't and never will be your fault" Said Jia, as she cuddled her husband. He turned around and hugged his wife.

"But I failed to stop Mitchicus" Said Andrew, as he seemed to stop crying with his wife's presence. She then knew what would fix him. She kissed him lovingly, as he kissed back. He immediately calmed down and seemed more at ease. Jia then spoke to him again.

"Baby, no one could stop Mitchicus. Even Master Paarthurnax couldn't stop him, because bad things happen in order for us to get better things than before. And you defeated him anyway my love" Said Jia, as Andrew then calmed down and came back. She always did fix him. He licked her cheek and then nuzzled her cheek, as he purred for her. It was his thank you to her for helping him.

"Thank you darling, I love you" Said Andrew, as he held Jia.

"Anytime dear, I will always love you and help you. You go have fun with your teammates" Said Jia, as she and Andrew kissed one more time, before Andrew went with his old teammates after thanking his Master. Jia went with her parents as the old Six started talking again.

"So, new topic guys?" Said Andrew, as everyone nodded. They sat in the same seats and positions as last time. Athena was cuddled into Andrew's chest this time, as he had an arm around her.

"Lets talk about the rebirth of the old Six" Said Zheo, as everyone got excited again. They were really happy to be getting back together in their old team.

"I know, it's so exciting to be a team again. I feel connected with you guys" Said Athena as her Tiger brother spoke.

"And we feel connected to you Athena" Said Andrew, as his sister smiled and nuzzled him. Leah then asked a question.

"Are we going to be called the 'Ferocious Five' like you said Andrew?" Said Leah, as she looked at Andrew. The Tiger nodded as he then spoke about the name.

"Yes, we will be renamed to the Ferocious Five' and there will most likely be a ceremony held by Master to make us official. But I have a question?" Said Andrew, as he looked nervous. All the members looked at him, as Athena spoke.

"Whats that brother?" Said Athena, as she nuzzled his chest. He calmed down a bit when she did that.

"Would you all still want me to be leader? "Said Andrew, as he looked at them. He really didn't know if they wanted him or not as leader. They then answered.

"Of course, you'll always be the leader" Said the others, as Andrew smiled widely. He loved his teammates very much, especially his brother and sister.

"Thanks guys" Said Andrew, as Zheo brought up something.

"Hey brother, remember when Master caught you and Athena making out in the armoury?" Said Zheo, as he chuckled. Mia and Leah giggled, as they looked at their blushing friends. Andrew and Athena remember that moment fondly, as they always loved it.

"Yes brother I remember that. How could I not? I remember seeing you looking shocked and I also remember seeing Mia and Leah looking jealous" Said Andrew, as Mia and Leah now blushed. Everyone - including them - laughed and continued talking.

"Remember when you use to have sparring matches with me brother" Said Zheo, as Andrew responded.

"Yeah and I would always kick your ass" Said Andrew, as the others looked at an embarrassed Zheo. They all burst out laughing, as they looked at him.

"Shut up" Muttered Zheo playfully, as Andrew patted his back.

"I'm only joking brother, I love ya" Said Andrew, as Zheo smiled at his brother's comment.

"Love ya too bro" Said Zheo, as he went back to talking with his friends and family. They spent the rest of the evening talking and chatting away. They discussed past events and they enjoyed it. They were glad to know that they'll always be...Together.


End file.
